Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Before there was Alice and Maria, there was Elizabeth McFarlane. She was neighbours to a young Jasper Whitlock, and she had stolen his heart in Texas. She was his everything, but as soon as she was there, she was gone. He never thought he would see her again. When he least expected it, she was back in his life. A different time, and no memory of him, but she was there. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jasper Whitlock stared at her from across the street. It was the first time he had seen her and he couldn't take his damn eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen, from her light blonde hair that shone in the sun, to the way she talked animatedly. She was beautiful and he was staring at her.

"Jasper? Jasper, help me with this would you?" Jasper looked at his mother, her eyes narrowing as she looked at her son, and then he looked back at the woman.

"Jasper!" He apologized to his mother and helped her lift the bag of feed onto the cart they were using.

"Sorry ma." His eyes once again wandered to the woman, she was facing him now, her blue eyes on him, drawing him in. He stopped his actions and watched her, a smile growing on his face when she blushed.

"Jasper Whitlock what are you looking at?" Jasper faced him mother, her brown eyes meeting his own set of brown eyes.

"Im looking at an angel." When he turned back, the woman was gone and his smile fell. Had he really even seen her or was she a figment of his imagination?

"We don't have time for that Jasper, we have to get back." He nodded and placed his hat back on his head and walked around to the front of the carriage. He stopped mid-step as the woman was by the horses, her hand placed on the right ones neck.

"Can I help you, miss?" His mother asked curtly, not appreciating the delay. They had to get back to their farm as soon as possible before an impending storm rolled in.

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring your horses. They are so beautiful. My father has 2 like these, but they are taller. I believe they're called Clydesdales? I'm not sure." He licked his dry lips and searched for something, anything to say to this angel.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. My name is Elizabeth McFarlane. I believe we're to be neighbours. My mother and my brother and I just came off of the train. My father had been here for weeks." Jasper stepped closer to her and grabbed her outstretched hand.

He brought it to his lips, his excitement at meeting such a woman showing, as he not only stoped on her toes, but stubbed his own on the wheel of the cart. He grit his teeth and sucked up the pain, especially after hearing her laugh.

"Jasper Whitlock miss. Please to meet you." Jasper was sure he was in love. He was sure of it. He had to be.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." He felt disappointment when Elizabeth turned her attention away from him, to who he was assuming was her family.

"I have to go. It was very nice meeting you. I will see you around I suppose. We are neighbours after all." Jasper watched her walk say, his eyes never leaving her until she was out of sight.

"You are in over your head boy. That type of woman will end up marrying some rich banker. Or worse some damn lawyer. Now get in! We have to go before this damn storm hits!" Jasper climbed into the seat of the cart and grabbed the reigns from his mother.

She probably was right about the woman, the angel. She probably would marry some rich banker, or lawyer, but it was something to dream about. Himself and the angel. Himself and Elizabeth McFarlane, married, raising a family.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Jasper had been working tirelessly all day in the hot Texas sun. He was helping fix fence posts and felt like he was about to die from the heat. He had been born and raised in Texas, and he still felt sick by the heat some days.

"It's hot out isn't it? Too hot?" Jasper lifted the brim of his hat and smiled widely. The face of an angel came into his view and he dropped his gloves the ground and climbed over the fence.

"Hello Jasper." Jasper smiled and wiped his forehead on his shirt, feeling embarrassed that he didn't look better for her.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that an angel standing before me?" He smiled widely at bother her smile and her giggle. She stepped closer to him and held out a basket.

"My mother made it for you. She wanted to thank you for working so hard and helping fix the fence posts." Jasper took the basket off of her hands and set it down on the ground. He smiled at her and reached out, his hand brushing stray hairs that had fallen out of her braid.

"Anything to help you out, Elizabeth." She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing and a smile on her face.

"I'm going to marry you one day. I will. We'll get married under that big oak tree you hate so much. We'll get married in the spring when it's not too hot. And I'll build us a house. It won't be nothing fancy of course, but it'll do. We'll have a family." He worried he was thinking too far ahead in the future, but Elizabeth gave him a smile and turned her head, her lips pressing against the inside of his rough palm.

"I would like that. A house on a hill, overlooking a river maybe. And lots of kids. I want a big family." Jasper understood why. She had only one sibling and that was a brother who was older than her. She had no one to really talk to or play with growing up, so she said. And even now, she was the only one at home and she got lonely.

"My mother would like that. She likes you. Even if she does not say it, she does." Elizabeth smiled st Jasper and her hands found the collar of his shirt.

He really was embarrassed now, his shirt was sweaty and dirty and Elizabeth had her hands all over it. He tried to push her hands off as gently as possible, but she gripped his shirt in her hands.

"Elizabeth…" Jasper was caught by surprise when he grabbed his collar tighter and pulled him in, her lips against his. His were dry and hers were soft. Jasper didn't waste any time. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, leaving the space between them nil.

"I'm going to marry you one day. One day you will be the future Mrs. Whitlock."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New story!


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper closed his eyes under the frighten Texas sun and placed his head back in Elizabeth's lap. He hadmanaged to get the afternoon off away from his daily farm chores and was enjoying her attention. They were sitting under that big oak tree she said she didn't like, his head in her lap. She was absent minded my running her fingers through his hair.

"Would you like me to read to you? I got a new book from the town. It's quite lovely." Jasper opens his eyes, his brown eyes meeting her clear, beautiful blue ones. He smiled and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Read to me darlin. I love hearing your voice." He placed his head back down in her lap and once again closed his eyes.

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." Jasper smiles lazily at the sound of her reading to him. He really did love hearing her speak.

Her voice was soft and sweet. Her voice was silvery, very pleasant to listen to. She spoken gently to him, to anyone, with patience unmatched. It didn't matter who she was speaking to, or what the subject was on, her voice was always lovely.

"Jasper, are you asleep?" Jasper opened one eye and smiled softly at her. He raised one hand and placed it on her cheek, his thumb moving back and forth on her soft skin.

"I'm just enjoying the sound of your voice as you read. I'm enjoying your company darlin. There's nothing like it. Will you keep reading?" He waited until she began to read again, and then he closed his eyes once more. He revelled in the way her hands would run through his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp.

"Of course I will." He waited for her soft, silvery voice again, and once she started speaking and reading to him, he did start to fall asleep.

He was starting to drift off and dream. He would dream of her, of him, of them. Their lives together. Marriage. Children. He smiled half-asleep, the image of her with child, his child, waiting for him to come home from being out in a field, or from work. Waiting for him, greeting him with a kiss.

"I am going to marry you, darlin. I've said it before but I'll marry you one day. You and I, we'll be husband and wife. I'll be yours and you'll be mine." He stopped feeling her hands running through his hair and when he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling down at him, the corner of her eyes slightly wrinkled.

"Jasper Whitlock you promise too much. You promise me the world, and look at us, we're still children. We don't know much of the world." He sat up and faced her, his hands on her cheeks.

"We are not children. I am 16 years and you are almost 17. We are not children. We will get married. I promise you that. I promise you a house by the river and a house full of children. I promise I'll love you until the day I die. You will be my wife. I know it." This time her eyes closed as Jasper placed a soft, but desperate kiss on her lips. She leaned back against the tree, and he leaned forward, deepening the kiss.

"Jasper..." She gasped as his kisses moved from her lips to her neck. Up and down he would kiss and nip at her neck, releasing sighs and moans from her pretty mouth.

"I've never wanted someone as much as you, Elizabeth. You are all I want." He was pushed back a few inches. His eyes wandered his face. She was giving him a hated look.

"I want you too. Take me Jasper. Take me. Please." The desire in her eyes sent chills up and down his spine. She wanted him just as desperately, just as much as he wanted her.

He gently laid her down in the grass and hovered above her. His arms were resting on the sides of her head and his lips were inches from hers. He gave her a nervous, but loving smile and pressed his lips to hers once more.

"I love you Elizabeth. God I love you." He placed his hands on her clothed breasts, his hands stretched out, squeezing every so gently. He continued to kiss up and down her neck, her hands wrapped around him, moaning softly into his ear.

Jasper pulled back and looked at her, flushed and begging him to take her. He unbuttoned his shirt, slowly and without rush. He was not going to rush this moment, rush her. He would love her properly.

"Jasper please..." The desperation in her voice sent blooding flowing straight down to his groin. The sound of her begging igniting a fire in him.

"Patience ma'am..." His drawl was thick and heavy, dropping with desire, want and need. He needed her, he wanted her more than anything he's ever wanted in his 16 years, and the desire he felt for her...

"Jasper please!" He placed his lips on hers again, his hands running down her breasts, stopping st the first button of her dress. His hands popped the button undone, and his mouth moved from hers to her exposed skin. He kissed her skin gently, over and over again. She was so lovely, so beautiful, and his. She was his.

"Like I said, patience ma'am." He pulled away from her, smiling widely at her. She was pouting, her bottom lip stuck out and her top lip tucked in. She was impatient and wanted him to continue.

"I want you, Jasper. I can't wait anymore." He ignored her protests and continued to unbutton her dress, kissing her skin as each button came undone, and when he the buttons here down past her breasts, he sat back and looked at her.

She was beautiful. An angel. He was sure of it. Her blonde hair was a mess from laying on the ground and her breathing was increased, her exposed chest rising and falling rapidly. She was beautiful.

"I know darlin. I know." He finished undressing her, his pace increased with his love desperate for intimacy.

She lay before him, naked as the day she was born and Jasper slowly looked her gram over, his cock getting harder and more restricted by his pants. He reached down and fiddled with both his buttons, anxious to get his damn pants off. He was hard for her, ready for her, and he needed her.

"Jasper..." He froze, just getting his pants past his thighs. Elizabeth had placed her hands on her breasts and squeezed, moaning his name. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly.

"Starting with out me darlin?" He moved her hands away from her breasts and placed them at her sides. He kissed her neck and collar bone, revelling at the Meeks she was making at his touch. He continued kissing down her chest, placing kiss after desperate kiss to her soft, supple skin.

He reached her breasts and kissed down the skin towards the nipple. He could see and feel her tense up. He kissed around the nipple, his tongue flicking her hard, pink nub. He looked her straight in the eye, her moans and pleas not going unheard.

"Jasper! Don't tease me!" He took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck, the nub getting even harder in his mouth. He grabbed her other breast in his hands, the nipple pressing into his palm. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze, the flesh feeling like heaven underneath his touch.

"Im getting you warmed up, ma'am. Nothing more." When he had pulled his mouth off of her nipple and looked at her, he felt his heart beat loudly.

She was looking at him with such desire, he thought it impossible. She wanted him just as badly as her wanted her; just as desperately. He never thought this would happen with her. He never thought this angel would or could ever want him as much as he wanted her. But here she was, laying naked for him, desperate and willing to give herself to him freely and fully.

"I'm ready Jasper. I just want you so badly. Please..." He didn't make her wait any longer. He placed his hands on her thighs and gently spread her legs, her most intimate area on full view for him.

"I love you Elizabeth. I want you to know that." He grabbed his cock in gone hand, and her hip in the other. He pumped himself a few times before he lay on top of her, his cock just touching her clit.

"I love you too Jasper. You're all I want." He bent down and pressed his lips to her feverishly. He needed her and he would take her.

Slowly he pushed his inside her, filling her completely. He had reached her hymen and waited, making sure she would be okay. He watched her wince a few times before she nodded.

"This will hurt, darlin. But everything will be okay." Another kiss to her lips and he pushed himself fully in, breaking through her hymen.

"Its okay darling. It's okay. I'm here."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Sorry about the lemon/lime. I'm not very good at writing them. Anyway there will be a few more in the past chapters and then off to to the present!

Thanks to the reviewers:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest

Thanks to everyone who followed:

vballrocks9

shadygrl91

lilchiblackhawks3282

anitahuggins1996

JuniperRose2

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Mina1999

anitahuggins1996

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what I don't like about the heat?" Jasper smirked at Elizabeth. She was leaning against the fence post, her eyes directed towards the bright, hot sun. Jasper was busy working on extending the fence on her parents property, and Elizabeth said she would help. She wasn't helping as much as he thought, but he liked the distraction she provided.

"Tell me darlin. What don't you like?" He stopped working for a moment and looked st her. His brown eyes were trained on her, taking in every detail of her he could see. She was smiling at him, her eyes squinted, trying to keep the sun out.

"I don't like not being able to cool off. I can only get so cool before I get hot again. And I don't like not being able to see the snow on Christmas. I have only seen the snow a handful of times." Jasper looked up from the fence post he was looking at and smirked again.

"You would rather be...cold?" He stood up and stood in front of her. His eyes wandered her appearance. She was so beautiful, so breath taking, he almost couldn't believe she was real.

"Not cold, but I'd like a white Christmas. Snow is so pretty." He reached out and placed his hands on her cheeks, his thumbs moving over he cheekbones.

"Snow? You want to see snow?" Jasper leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her melt against him, her body relaxing.

"I'd like a white Christmas." Jasper smiled at her, his hands still on her cheeks. He was taller than her, a head and a half. She was so small compared to him, it made him feel the need to protect her.

"I'll take you to the mountains. We'll go. We'll celebrate Christmas in a cabin. We'll sit in front of a fire, keeping warm. Maybe we'll even..." Jasper leaned in and pressed a kiss to her neck, right under her jaw. He nipped her neck, hearing her moan his name.

"Jasper, we can't. Not right now." He knew she was right but he couldn't stop. She was so desirable and so beautiful, and she was his.

"I know." He continued to kiss her neck, only stopping when she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. He cleared his throat and stepped back, a blush on her face and his cock hardening.

"My apologies ma'am." He smirked at her, avoiding his gaze. He knew she was debating her decision to stop. He almost wished she would. He turned back to the fence posts. He picked one up and placed it in the hold he had dug.

"I still plan on marrying you." Jasper turned back, his eyes on her. He loved her. He did. He was going to marry her and they were going to have a family.

"I'm looking forward to it Mr. Whitlock." Jasper stood and walked to her. He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him. He caught her when she tripped and placed one hand on her back, and the other held hers.

He began to dance with her, back and forth. He laughed when she laughed and when she look up at him, mid-dance, he kissed her with all the passion and desire he could muster. He put every damn emotion he could into that kiss. He wanted to show her just how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Jasper leaned up against the oak tree, his back pressed firmly against the rough oak. Elizabeth was leaning on him, her head on his chest and her hands playi with the buttons on his shirt.

"There's rumour of war between the south and the north. My father is going to fight. He already registered. My mother is devastated." Jasper placed his hand around her waist, drawing circles into her hips.

He was not going to tell her until he had to, but he himself was planning on registering. He felt like he had to. He felt such a great need to protect her, his mother, his brother. There were so many people he needed to keep safe and this was all he could think of doing.

"It will all be alright darlin. The war will be far from here. You will never see it if it does happen. And you won't be alone. I'll be here." He felt her relax against him and he leaned his head back, his brown eyes closing.

He was lying to her. He was lyin for her face and he hated it. It had to be done but he still hated it. He told her once that there would be transparency between them. And until now there was.

"I know Jasper. I am so lucky to have you, Jasper. You are what I need and needed." She turned her head as best as she could and placed a kiss to his theist, her lips touching his Adam's apple.

"You're mistaken ma'am. I'm lucky to have you." Jasper groaned when when switched positions, her hands grabbing his cock through his pants. She turned and placed her knees on the outside of his legs and sat on her knees. She was looking down at him, and she place a gentle kiss to his lips.

Her hands went to her dress and began undoing the buttons hastily. Jasper licked his lips and his hands found her hips. He gripped them through her dress and gave them a squeeze.

"I believe, Mr. Whitlock, that it is time we were intimate again." Jasper moved his hands from her hips to her waist. He pulled her in and felt guilty as she fell forward, her hands placed on the bark above his head.

The guilt was soon replaced with lust as his mouth found her neck, her sensitive spots, and he began his assault, the sounds of her moans and whimpers encouraging him. He kissed up and down her neck, making his way to the valley of her breasts. He stopped just short of her breasts and picked her up.

He placed her on the ground and hovered above her. She placed her hands on his face and pulled his head down, their lips meeting. He climbed on top of her, his hands making their way up her skirts, feeling her smooth skin under his rough hands.

"Jasper..." She moaned again as he kissed in between the valley of her breasts, appreciating the way her skin felt under his lips. Enjoying the way her breathing increased.

"You promised you wouldn't tease.." He smiled at her, one corner of his mouth turning up a little higher than the other.

"I never promised that darlin. Besides, I like the way my name sounds when I tease you." Jasper pulled her dress off of her, setting it aside, and turned his attention back to her.

His lips found her legs and he placed kisses up her thighs, getting closer and closer to the spot he desired.

"Jasper..." He smirked and pulled away from her. He began taking his clothes off, keeping eye contact the whole time, wanting nothing more than her full attention.

"Relax darlin. I'm just getting started."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! I think next chapter may be the last for the past. So please review!

Thanks to the wonderful reviewers for the last 2 chapters:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest

Uemura Toshi

Thank you so much to the followers:

JuniperRose2

Lilith Anne Turner

Mini-Teahouse

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

anitahuggins1996

dianaemrys15

ilchiblackhawks3282

lokidoki9

shadygrl91

vballrocks9

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

dianaemrys15

anitahuggins1996

Mina1999

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

And sorry if I missed anyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper pressed his lips to hers feverishly. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and their pressed pressed so close together, it wa hard to tell where his ended and hers began. Jasper pulled away and looked at her beautiful blue eyes, and kissed her again. Slowly, more intimately. Slowly he pulled back and rest his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he tried to remember this moment.

"Come back to me, jasper Whitlock. Come back to me. We have a life planned together." Jasper opened his eyes and stared into hers. Her eyes were blurred and red, her eyes were puffy and so were her cheeks.

"We have to get married and have children. I'm waiting for you." Jasper felt his hand being pulled off of her shoulder and placed on her stomach, his fingers spreading.

"I will be coming back for you ma'am. I have a duty to honour." He half-smiled at her and bent down once more. His lips met hers and then he kissed the corner of her mouth before he took a step back. His bag was picked up off the ground and thrown over the back of his horse. He stood by the saddle and looked at her, as if it was the last time he would see her.

"Jasper...be safe..." He gave her a nod and gripped the saddles horn in one hand, and the back in the other. He threw his leg over the saddle and placed his for firmly in the stirrup.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock. I love you so much. I'll love you until the day I die." He cleared his throat, emotions running rampant. He was worried about her, himself as well. He was anxious about seeing her again. He was angry that this war was pulling them apart. Desire. He also greatly desired her.

"Goodbye darlin." Jasper grabbed the reins of his horse and spurred his horse into a run, leaving Elizabeth standing there watching him.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Jasper got off his horse in shock. What he saw before him shook him to his core and made his jaw clench. The house, her house was burned to the ground. Nothing but a pile of ashes lay where her house once was. The house, the barn was all burned. There lay dead horses around the yard and with each step Jasper took towards the house, the more he began to panic.

Where was Elizabeth?

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth are you here?!" He walked towards the burned down house, his feet dragging.

There was no sign of her, none. There was no sign of any life on this land. It was either all gone or dead. Was Elizabeth dead?

"Elizabeth..." He heard a crunch under his foot and when he stepped back, he saw a picture of their family underneath a pile of broken glass.

Jasper bent down and picked it up, brushing any ash from the black and white photo. Elizabeth was staring at the camera, her eyes staring right ahead, almost like they were staring into his soul.

"Elizabeth!" Jasper walked around the back of the burnt down house, his heart stopping when he saw a body underneath the rubble. He worked hastily to remove the rubble and once it was clear, he stood back, his breath caught in his throat.

She lay there, eyes open, staring blankly, no life left in her eyes. She had a gash on her forehead and a bullet wound on her chest. Jasper fell to his knees, unable to turn away from her dead body.

He had seen her months ago and she was alive and healthy. He had seen her months ago when they were saying goodbye. He promised her he would come back, he promised her he would marry her. They would start a life together.

"Elizabeth..." He couldn't stop himself. He stood up and picked up her lifeless body and carried it away from the rubble.

He didn't stop walking until he was up the hill, and under their oak tree. He set her down and sat beside her, his mind blank, his emotions running wild. He reached out and brushed the ash from her cheeks.

Jasper cleared his throat, feeling the weight of what happened hitting him. He placed his hand on her cold cheek, his thumb rubbing just under her eyes. He felt his thrust starting to tighten.

"God I'm so sorry. If I was here.." He grabbed her and brought her lifeless body to his chest. He rocked back and forth, his chin resting on hers.

"I'm so sorry!" Jasper felt his heart breaking. He was gone for 2 months. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. She wasn't warm. She was cold. She had been here for days. She must've.

He didn't see her parents bodies and his mind ran wild. Was she alone? Did she die afraid and alone? Did she call for him to help her? Jasper felt wave after wave of guilt and anger hit him.

He left her. If only he would've been here...

"I love you." Jasper set her down gently and walked back down the hill to her burnt house. He walked around, seeing only a storage shed standing. He opened the door and grabbed the only shovel in the shed and threw it over his shoulder. He was lied back up the hill, all the while wondering just what the hell had happened.

"I'll bury you under your favourite spot." Jasper began digging, working tiredly until an adequate grave was dug. He slammed the shovel into the ground, the tip peircing the dirt, standing straight.

"God I will never forget you." He picked her body up, being as gentle as pisisble, and placed her in the dirt. Her hair was blackened from ash and part of it was burnt off. Her face was grey and ashy, the colour he loved so much in her cheeks, the red and pink tinged gone. Her eyes, her eyes are what killed Jasper. They were dull and empty, a stark comparison to the last time he had seen her. Her eyes used to be so full of emotion and life.

"I love you." With each pile of dirt he shovelled on her, Jasper spoke out loud about why he loved her. He continued until her body was covered and she was laid to rest.

"I will never forget you Elizabeth."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Okay so this is a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer and we will be in the present!

Thanks to the reviewers:

guest

guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

dianaemrys15

anitahuggins1996

Mina1999

JJDarling67

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who followed:

JJDarling67

JuniperRose2

th Anne Turner

Mini-Teahouse

PrettyMusic

TeamCap93

TheFireInHerEyes

anitahuggins1996

dianaemrys15

lilchiblackhawks3282

2001

lokidoki9

shadygrl91

vballrocks9


	5. Chapter 5

_Elizabeth felt herself being pushed back on the bed, his frame hovering above hers, desire and lust in his honey coloured eyes. She smiled up at him, feeling the same amount of desire, of lust for him._

 _She placed her hands on his chest, and started to unbutton his shirt, one at a time. He watched her carefully like she was his prey, his prize. She leaned up, pressing her chest to his and gave him a slow kiss._

 _"Jasper, take me." She barely whispered against his lips. She could hear him hiss when her hands brushed against his hard cock, trapped in his jeans. She ran her hand over his cock again, enjoying the groans and hisses he was making._

 _"I will, darlin. I'll take you. I'll make you scream my name. By the time I'm finished you won't be able to speak." Liz gasped as she was flipped over and his body was pushing hers into the mattress._

 _"Jasper..." She moaned breathily as his hand ran down her back and over her ass. She turned her head on the pillow, giving her a side view of him. He was still pressed against her, his cock grinding into her ass._

 _His eyes were different. They were darker, more animalistic than normal. Elizabeth took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes briefly. She had seen this side of Jasper a few times while they were intimate and it was the best sex she had ever had._

 _"Major..." She whispered and opened her eyes again. Major, Jasper's darker, more dangerous alter ego, loved to be in control. He loved to dominate and show Elizabeth just who was the boss, and every time Elizabeth was left feeling exhausted by extremely satisfied._

 _"Ma'am..." His drawl was thicker, more pronounced and Elizabeth knew the major was in control. She inhaled sharply when she felt his hand connect with her ass and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. He was repeated his actions two more times, and then flipped her over again._

 _His hands were on her, stripping her down, wasting no time. Elizabeth watched him, watching his eyes darken even more at the sight of her bare chest. She watched as he ran a finger down her neck, in between the valley of her breasts, and stopping at the waist of her jeans._

 _"You need to be fucked." Elizabeth felt a chill go up and down her spine. Jasper, the major, promised a night of rough sex that she would throughly enjoy._

 _"You need to be fucked hard." Elizabeth felt the material of her jeans being pulled down her body and then they were gone and on the floor._

 _Jasper leaned down and pressed kisses to her thighs, up and down, making sure no skin was left unattended. She bit her lip, feeling wave after wave of desire hit her and she threw her beard back, feeling an orgasm closing in._

 _"Not yet." Jasper growled and spread her legs, his hands finding her clit. He grabbed her clit in between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a tug. Elizabeth moaned and jerked against his hand._

 _"Say it Elizabeth. Say it." He growled every time she moaned his name and she knew she would have to give in. She would have to give in or else he would tease her, leaving her on the edge of satisfaction but never truly getting there._

 _"Jasper...major...take me. Please. Im yours." She heard him growl and felt her hands being pinned above her head with one of his hands. The other was on her breast, grabbing the nipple, pulling and twisting. She turned her head and moaned loudly, accompanying his growls and hisses._

 _"I'm going to fuck you. You're going to be screening my name." She felt his voice promising her she would enjoy it in her ear._

 _"Take me."_

Elizabeth woke with a start. She sat up and placed a hand on her chest, her heart beating wildly. She had been having the same kind of dreams for the past 2 weeks. Ever since she had arrived in Forks, she had been breaking of a blonde with striking features and honey coloured eyes.

The dreams varied a little each time, but they were generally the same. Her and the man from her dreams having wild sex. He always took control and he always left her an exhausted mess. But yet she always went back for more.

Soemtimes he was gentler with her while they were screwing, often using endearing terms of love and comfort. But then...the imagine of herself being pushed into the mattress and him pounding her so hard the bed shook filled her mind.

Liz closed her eyes and placed a hand on her breast and squeezed through her thin t-shirt. It was nothing compared to how he made her feel in he dreams, but it was a start.

"Elizabeth!" She heard her name being called and the sound of the door handle turning. She jumped and dropped her hand and fell back on the end, pulling her covers up to her head to create the illusion she was sleeping.

"Get the hell up lazybones! It's the first day of school and I will not have you make me late!" She groaned and rolled over. Jessica's voice was like nails of a chalkboard to her in the morning. She didn't want to hear her nagging.

"Get up!" Liz waited until her door was closed once more and then slowly she dragged herself out of bed.

"God damn Jessica. Ruined a good time." She muttered under her breath and grabbed a pile of clothes before she made her way to the bathroom.

She closed and locked the door behind her and set her clothes down on the counter. She looks in the mirror and sighed. She had bags under her eyes, from a lack of sleep due to sex dreams, and she looked tired and hagardly. She turned away from her reflection towards the shower.

She reached in behind the curtain and turned it on, letting it warm up before she stripped down and stepped in. She tilted her head up and let the water run over her hair and face, enjoying the warm water.

' _Jasper! Oh god yes!'_ Elizabeth closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the dream she had. She placed her hands on her breasts, imagining they were his and began squeezing her nipples. She let her mind wander, picturing him standing behind her, whispering in her ear just what he would do to her.

"Elizabeth! I need the bathroom!" Her eyes snapped open and she dropped her hands.

"I'll be right out!" She quickly washed her hair and body and left the shower. She didn't want to deal with the wrath of Jessica this early in the morning.

"I'm done." She opened the bathroom door, dressed in whatever clean clothes she could find. Jessica pushed passed her and closed the door in her face, muttering to herself.

"You're welcome!" Liz walked back to her room and shut the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and took a few slow, deep breaths. Today would be the first day of a new school, one she was not looking forward to going to.

She was going to be a senior next year and the thought of having to graduate while knowing no one or not having her old friends there, scared her. She hated being put on the spot, and she hated having attention drawn towards herself even more.

"Are you ready?" Liz frowned when Jessica appeared in her doorway. She was really driving her crazy.

"You know it's customary for people to knock before entering someone's bedroom." Liz wanted to smack Jessica. She may have been her cousin, but she was annoying as hell.

"Are you ready to go?" Liz rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from off of the floor and followed Jessica downstairs and outside, to her vehicle. She got in the assemblers seat, ignoring Jessica's less than pleasant expression.

"That's what you're wearing?" Liz looked out the window, her hands clenched and her jaw tight.

"Were going to be late." There was silence in the car as Jessica drove, giving Liz time to think about her dream.

She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together. She had no idea who in the hell this guy was in her dreams, but the way he screwed her...she felt herself getting wet and turned on. She had never had sex before, 16 and a virgin, but she knew if she had, nothing and no one would be able to make her feel like he did. Even if it was just in a dream.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter and we are in the present! Please review and thanks for reading this story!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Uemura Toshi

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

vballrocks9

JJDarling67

JuniperRose2

Lilith Anne Turner

Mini-Teahouse

PrettyMusic

TeamCap93

TheFireInHerEyes

anitahuggins1996

dianaemrys15

lilchiblackhawks3282

lokidoki9

shadygrl91

HisOneTrueSnake

Uemura Toshi

.2001

zombieReaping66

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

JJDarling67

Mina1999

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Uemura Toshi

anitahuggins1996

dianaemrys15


	6. Chapter 6

Liz stepped out of Jessica's car and looked around the parking lot. It was already half full, a lot of the students hanging out beside their cars rather than going inside. She turned and looked at Jessica. Her eyes were focused on a blonde guy standing leaning against a jeep, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Hey Jess!" Liz stood awkwardly as Jessica left for the the group that was calling her, leaving Liz standing alone.

"Guess I'll show myself around." Liz threw her backpack trap over her shoulder and started making her way for the first building she could see. She ignored the looks she was getting from the students upside, or tried to, and focused on finding the office.

She was told, by her aunt, to find the office as soon as possible and get her schedule. Liz didn't think that would be as easy as her aunt made it seem. Liz sighed and opened the door to the school, the warm air hitting her and taking away the chill of the morning.

Forks, Washington was a cold and wet place. It was cold and grey more than it was sunny and warm, and there were very few days when the ground wasn't wet with dew or wet after a rainstorm.

Liz liked the rain. She liked cold and wet. She hated being too hot and the only time she liked the bright sun was when there was some cloud coverage. Liz didn't have the type of skin that tanned. She burnt. She went from light to red and burnt. There was no in between.

So it was to her relief, in more ways than one, that her mother and her step-father, decided to ship her off to her cousins to live and finish her high school education.

"Hello...I'm new here. I need my schedule." Liz stood in front of an old wooden desk, and waited for the receptionist to look at her. She bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to another. The receptionist was busy looking at her computer and still hadn't acknowledged Liz.

"I'm sorry to bother you I just need my schedule. My name is Elizabeth McFarlane. I just moved from..." elizabeth was cut off by a piece of paper being shoved in her face as well as a map.

"Down the hall and turn right. Class at the end of the hall." Liz frowned and turned away from the receptionist and looked down at her schedule. She had her locker number and her combo.

"Thanks..." Liz rolled her eyes and left the office, glancing from her schedule and back to the hall, trying to find her way to her locker.

"Liz! Liz!" Elizabeth stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. Jessica was calling her name and walking down the hall, a pretty brunette with glasses on her face.

"Hi Jess." Liz dropped her hands to her sides and glanced at the brunette. She was smiling at Liz but she didn't look as outgoing or bubbly as Jessica seemed.

"This is my cousin Elizabeth. Liz, this is Angela. Elizabeth transferred from Georgia to forks." Liz smiled and stuck out her hand for Angela to shake.

"Georgia? You don't have an accent..?" Liz shrugged and moved her backpack from the left to the right.

"Not really no. Weird right?" Angela smiled and then looked at jess and back again.

"What's your first class?" Liz looked at her schedule again, reading over the list of classes.

"English, biology, math, chemistry, PE, history." Liz looked up at the two girls in front of them.

"I have English first period too. And then we have chemistry together. You have PE with Jess." Liz felt herself relax a little, hearing that her and Angela would have at least one clad together.

"I'll see you at lunch!" Liz waved Jess off and turned to Angela. She smiled brightly at her and began walking down the hall. Liz quickly followed her, stepping in like with her.

"This schools pretty big?" Liz felt anxious. She had a feeling something would happen today and it put her on edge. Whether it was something good or if it was going to be something bad, she didn't know. But she did know that her stomach was doing flips.

"This it." Angela walked into the classroom and right over to a desk, sitting beside another brunette. Liz stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure whether to go in and sit down or talk to the teacher first.

"Miss McFarlane? Come in! Welcome to Forks High School! I'm your English teacher Mr. Mills." Elizabeth walked into the class and stood by the desk. She could feel eyes on her, looking her over like she was an alien.

"Umm...call me Liz." She handed over her schedule and watched the teacher sign a piece of paper and hand it back.

"You can take the desk at the back left." Liz nodded and walked to the back. She set her things down on the floor. She sat in the desk and looked around the class, her eyes jumping from person to person, trying to ignore their stares.

"Hey you're new here." Liz jumped and knocked her books and cell phone off her desk, them falling to the floor with a loud bang. The guy standing next to her, the big brick wall, laughed loudly, his voice booming.

"Jesus you scared me!" Liz picked up her books and cel phone and set them down on top of the desk. She turned her attention to the brick wall, her eyes narrowing.

"What is wrong with you?" He sat beside her, his booming laughing drawing attention towards the pair. This guy, this walking brick house, stared at her, a grin on his face.

She looked over at him. He had dark hair hair, almost black as the night as eyes the colour of honey. He was pale, not sickly, but close. His smile was wide as he grinned at her, his body turned towards her.

"You scare like a bunny." Liz rolled her eyes and turned away from him, only to turn back, her eyes set into a narrowed glare.

"A bunny? A bunny? Some strange walking brick wall just scared the shit out of me. Of course I'm going to scream and jump." She again heard his booming laughter.

"Sorry about that. Thought you heard me behind you. I'm Emmett. And your are..new girl?" Liz sighed and grabbed his out stretched hand.

"I'm Elizabeth McFarlane. Call me Liz." She didn't miss how he startled at her name but shrugged it off when the teacher called attention to the front of the class. She dropped his hand and turned around, facing the front of the room, ignoring the brick house's eyes on her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Please review! Please review! Next chapter will be longer!

Thanks to the followers:

HisOneTrueSnake

Toshi U

2001

Alexa Petrova

Psycho-Jellybean

fanlover18

.you.519

zombieReaping66

LongLive11

MissDawes

NaturalSlytherin

Tottering Fool

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Toshi U

sunshine4evr

Alexa Petrova

HisOneTrueSnake

fanlover18


	7. Chapter 7

Liz went through half of her day in a daze. It was the same from class to class. She would be introduced as a new student, she'd get stared at, she'd feel uncomfortable and class would be over. She was looking forward to lunch, just to get a break from all the stares and questions. Even though she thought it wouldn't be any better.

"Hey Liz!" Liz stopped in her tracks and turned her head slightly. Angela was waking up behind her,a smile on her face. She was with a guy about her age with dark hair and brown eyes.

"This is my boyfriend Eric. Eric this is Liz, Jess's cousin." Liz waved her hand and really tried not to roll her eyes. She was starving and just wanted to go eat.

"So you're from Georgia right?" Liz nodded and glanced back at the cafeteria, desperate to escape and get food in her system.

"Yeah I am." While Liz was looking over her shoulder, she spotted the walkinf brick house with a tall blonde. She was probably the most beautiful woman Liz had ever seen and a surge of envy shot through her.

"They're part of the Cullen family." Liz walked with Angela and Eric into the cafeteria, even following them to get food.

"The Cullen family?" She sat down at a round table with them and glanced back at the 2.

"Yeah they're all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. He's a doctor and he adopted all of them. So that big one is Emmett and the really pretty one is Rosalie. They're together. Like together together. A couple." Liz knew Jess was feeling the same amount of jealousy as she was over Rosalie's beauty.

It was hard not to be envious. She was beautiful and Liz again felt a surge of envy. She felt like she pales in comparison to this woman.

"They're not related, Jess. It's not that weird." Liz made eye contact with the brick house and he gave her a large smile and a wave.

"You know him?" Liz turned back around and faced her cousin and Angela and Eric.

"We have English together. He scared the shit out of me this morning. I didn't hear him behind me and he said hello and I dropped my books and my phone. I almost had a heart attack." Liz glanced over her shoulder at the brick house and then turned away again.

"New girl?" Liz was starting to get confused by all these people that would come and go. She was terrible with faces and names and they were all blurring together.

"Liz. Cousin of jess." Eric told the new guy and went back to eating.

"New girl. Nice." Liz sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to be stared at anymore. It was getting really old really fast.

"So did you hear..." Liz tuned out the rest of the conversation and focused on eating her lunch. The food in the cafeteria wasn't the greatest, she actually didn't really like it much at all, but it was this or starve.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Liz sat in her next class but she wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was on Jasper, the guys from her dreams. She had thought she only had dreams about him, but she started to drift into her thoughts about Jasper and herself.

 _"Say it!" He growled into her ear aw he pushed her against the desk. His one hand on her upper back keeping her still, the other hand grabbing her ass cheek, squeezing it hard._

 _"Say it, Elizabeth!" She moaned and pushed her ass back further towards him. She knew what he liked. She knew what the Major liked._

 _"Major...take me." She heard him growl into her ear and then could hear rustling behind her._

 _"You're mine." She screamed when he pushed his hard cock into her, feeling him fill her up. She screamed his name again when he started fucking her, his cock entering her at a pace that almost made her lose her mind._

 _"You are mine!" He growled again and flipped her over, her back making contact with the desk. She looked at him, his eyes darker than normal, an animalistic, possessive look in them._

 _This was the Major. He was controlling and dominating and rough. He as the one that demanded she scream his name and he was the one that demanded she say she was his._

 _"Say it!" He pulled his cock out of her and Liz whimpered at the loss. She was close to cunnkng, so very close and he stopped it. She knew he wouldn't let her cum without his permission and he wouldn't let her ask for permission until she said what he wanted._

 _"I'm yours, Major." Liz gripped his shoulders in her hands and threw her head back against the pillow. He shoved his cock back in her, earning a loud moan. She dug her nailsninto his shoulder as he thrust against her._

 _"Not until I say!" She heard him growl in her ear as his pace increased. The desk was shaking and so was she. She was shaking from the speed and intensity of his thrusts. Liz didn't know if she could hold on that long. She didn't known if..._

"You're Elizabeth right?" Liz jumped in her seat and knocked her books off her desk, again. She licked her lips and looked up at who was talking to her.

"I'm Jasper Hale." Liz felt her mouth go dry and her face go red. She couldn't stop staring at the man from her dreams. The man that bent her over a desk and fucked her until she was exhausted. The man who had another side to him. Major.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Jasper felt wave after wave of desire and lust from her. He felt everything she felt. She lusted and desired him. He knew it was him. He knew she wanted him.

And he wanted her. He grit his teeth and clenched his jaw. He could feel his mouth water every time he smelt her. He was across the room and yet he might as well been under her. Her scent was intoxicating. And familiar.

Even though it had been over 150 years, she smelt the same way. She looked the same way, acted the same way and she scent was the same. Vanilla and rose. Pure, clean and truly Elizabeth Mcfarlanes.

Jasper felt a pang of longing for her. He had missed her so damn much, had wanted her so damn much over these long years. And now that she was finally here...

He cleared his throat and focused on staying calm. He wanted her. He wanted her so damn bad. He wanted to take her and claim her. Mark her as his and fuck her senseless. He wanted to show who she belonged with.

"H-hi..." She stuttered and picked up her books and st them back down, her hands shaking. Jasper had to fight the darker side of him. He knew what would happen if he happened to get out.

"We're supposed to be lab partners for the year." He watched her look at him and then away. She ran her hand over the chemistry book and took a deep breath.

"I have chemistry. I really do. I don't even know why I'm in this class." Jasper closed his eyes for a moment and focused.

He could tell she was still desiring him, almost enough for him to lose control, but she was also confused. She was confused, anxious, and a little scared. He wondered if she had any idea who he was, or what they had done in the past. He wondered if she knew that he hadn't forgotten her, even though it was more than 150 years.

"I'll help you. I'm good at chemistry." He kept looking at her, amused when she would look at him and then look away, never meeting his eyes for more than a few seconds.

"Thanks." He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to kiss her like he used to; like she wanted him to.

"You're related to the big one right? The brick house?" Jasper laughed and pushed his desk closer. She was clearly talking about Emmett.

"Yes. That's my adopted brother." He watched her turn to him, all the tiredness gone, and instead replaced with annoyance.

"Well you tell him that if he thinks he's gonna call me a bunny from now on, he's dead wrong. I ain't a bunny and I ain't a scaredy cat. He's a damned brick house and he'd be damn scared if some giant came behind him and scared him." Jasper smirked and tried not to chuckle.

His beautiful little singer, and future mate, was a feisty little creature. He remembered her being much more reserved back then, but times had changed. Women no longer had to be so demure and quiet. They could be loud hell-raisers.

"Bunby?" Jasper's mind, again, went to a dark place and he had to turn away from her, to try and get some self control.

'Bunny on the run for us to chase.'

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Jasper and Liz met! Please review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

JJDarling67

Mrs. VampDiva Belikov

Guest

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to all the followers:

LongLive11

MissDawes

Mrs. VampDiva Belikov

NaturalSlytherin

Now Taking Numbers

Tottering Fool

LoveFollowsMe

chena98

lovekakashiobito

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Lady El Bass

Now Taking Numbers

lovekakashiobito


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper hadn't known he had such good self control until he was sitting next to his dsmn singer/mate. He never felt like he truly knew how to control his need for blood until sitting next to him, was his woman, who's blood called to him in every way.

Jasper would turn away from her for a few moments, feigning interest in what the teacher was saying, but he had heard it all before. He knew what he was doing in chemistry. He had taken chemistry ans biology and math and English and the list went on and on.

Nothing was new to him anymore. Nothing exciting happened in school that he hasn't seen thousands of times. No surprises could come his way.

Except one.

Jasper looked back over at her. She was focused on what the teacher was saying, but she was confused. He could feel her confusion and even if he didn't feel t, he could see it on her face. She was getting frustrated and on top of the confusion and frustration, she was annoyed. Annoyed at him or the class, he wasn't sure.

But his money was on her being annoyed at him. Jasper smirked and leaned on his right elbow, giving him a full view of her.

"Just how I remembered." Jasper spoke softly enough for her not to hear and his eyes wandered her frame. Elizabeth, his darling Elizabeth, had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes and same pouty lips.

She also had the same delectable body as he remembered. Jasper licked his lips and his eyes fell to her breasts. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of her soft skin, and pictured what her breasts would look like on full display for him.

Her body pushed against the desk as he held her in place. Her breasts on full display, her nipples hard and ready to be sucked on. Her chest rising and falling as moans escaped her pretty pout when he tasted her skin.

"Mine." Jasper felt his hunger reach a high. He could feel the Major trying to reach the surface, trying to take over.

Jasper knew that would be a mistake. If the Major got out, he would rip her clothes off and take her now. He would fuck her until she voice was gone from screaming. He would make sure she couldn't stand let alone walk. He would mark her as his and when she was exhausted and at her end, he would do it all again.

"Jasper what is the chemical compound of sugar?" Jasper saw her eyes meet his, and she got a shocked expression on her face. His eyes were no doubt black, and his fists her clenched as he tried to stop Major from escaping.

"The compound is C12H22O11." The teacher turned back to the blackboard and Jasper went back to staring at his little minx.

Her face was flushed and she refused to look at him. She looked straight ahead and to her left but not at him. Jasper smirked again. She may not be looking at him, but he could feel everything she felt. And right now, desire was rampant from her. She wanted him and she wanted him badly.

"Why are you staring at me? That's rude." Jasper's grin grew. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned in a little, her face hardening. She tried to look intimidating and dangerous but she came off looking like a little bunny.

"My apologies ma'am." He watched her sit back a little, another confused look on her face.

"Don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old." Jasper leaned in, her scent wafting to his nice again and he had to stop himself from inhaling deeply.

"Well my apologies again, Elizabeth." He felt satisfied every time she blushed. It showed just how attracted she was.

"Again, why are you staring?" Jasper licked his lips and leaned in even further. She looked at him cautiously, unsure of wether to run away or stand her ground.

"You're beautiful." Jasper pulled back just in time for the bell to ring. He didn't try stopping her or calling her name as she grabbed her bags and ran out of the room.

"Emmett was right. She is like a little bunny."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Liz got to the last class of the day and sat in a desk, exhausted. She was over all the staring at the questions and the looks and more questions. She wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep. That's all she wanted.

"Long day?" She groaned and looked to her right. Jasper was sitting next to her, an amused look on his face and a half smirk tugging on his lips.

"If you must know, yes. It was." She pull a binder out of her bag and set it on the desk, fiddling with the edge. His eyes were still on her and it really played with her nerves and emotions.

She still didn't know how in the hell she knew him or hownin he hell she was having sex dreams about him. She had just met him today, and yet she had been having sex dreams about this man for nearly a week and a half.

"People stare. They talk. Ignore them or stare back." Liz sat up a little straighter as Jasper turned his head and stared at a group of guys near the front of the room. They looked st her briefly and looked back at him and then suddenly turned around.

"That...thanks." Liz faces traced the front of the groom, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. And failing.

Her mind was on Jasper. She couldn't believe that this person she had just met today, was giving her dreams, sex Dreams no less, for the past week and a half. She didn't know what to think. How could she dream of someone for a week and a half, and have never met them until today?

She sighed and rest her head in her palm, her thoughts drifting away from chemistry back to Jasper. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was very attractive, probably the most attractive man she's seen before.

Messy blonde hair, honey coloured eyes, usually, and a strong jawline. Dimples. On top of it all he and dimples. Every time he smiled or smirked at her, she saw his dimples and wanted to swoon.

Then there was his accent. His accent was not foreign to Liz. She came from Georgia and accents were common. But something about Jasper's accent sent chills up her soine. It made her body come alive in ways she didn't know possible.

"Remember there will be a test of Friday!" Liz snapped out of her daze and shook her head a little. She was sitting here thinking of Jasper and not even paying attention.

She stood up and grabbed her textbook and binder, shoving them in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at Jasper. He was staring at her, a smile on his face.

"Umm...thanks for the whole getting-people-to-stop-staring thing. I appreciate it." Liz stood awkwardly in front of Jasper. She didn't know what to say or do and she didn't want to leave without saying something.

"Not a problem." She flushed again, hearing his deep accented voice. Shivers ran up and down her spine and her body stared to react to the silvery voice.

"I should go." Liz waved and left the classroom, keeping her eyes in front of her.

"Hey Liz!" Elizabeth didn't stop walking until she was at Jess's car. She stood with Angela and Eric, keeping her eyes away from the Cullen/Hale's across the parking lot.

"Survived your first day?" Liz bit her lip and nodded her head. She survived she supposed. She was still standing. But the dirty images of her and Jasper returned with a vengeance.

She pictured in her head, being pushed on a bed, head down and ass up and he started fucking her, his cock filling her up. His hands gripping her hips as he screwed her.

"Yeah. Yeah I survived."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Little short. Please review!

carmeleissle5cullen: Jasper and Alice aren't together. They're very good friends. Alice still saved/rescued Jasper, but they aren't together.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Mrs. VampDiva Belikov

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to the followers:

LoveFollowsMe

chena98

lovekakashiobito

Hanna Paul

Jay T Nguyen

Miss Vampire 16

SexyInu

WhathappenedtoAlice

alldifferentallsame

carmeleissle5cullen

roserain1998

totalRandum

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

lovekakashiobito

Gracey Alexa Bonasera

WhathappenedtoAlice

carmeleissle5cullen

habblez


	9. Chapter 9

_Jasper ignored the glare from Rosalie at foused on his adopted mother instead. She was smiling widely at him, her eyes moving from him to Liz. She stood beside him, anxiousness and nervous rolling off of her in waves._

 _She grabbed his arm and hid half of her body behind his. He had forgotten how shy she could be and being in a room full of vampires wasn't helping her. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her out behind him. He pulled her closer to him. He watched Rosalie carefully, not wanting to start a fight, but if she was going to say anything about Liz, Jasper would not be happy._

 _"Oh at so nice to finally meet you! We've heard so much about you! And of course what an interesting past you have." Jasper felt liz's anxiety starting to rise. He turned his head and placed a kiss to her forehead and whispered calmly into her ear._

 _"Don't worry, darlin. They'll love you." She looked at him, looked up at him and nodded her head. She still clung to his arm even as he introduced her to his family._

 _"This is my adoptive mother Esme and my adoptive father Carlisle. For all intents and purposes of course. And you obviously know Emmet, Rose, Edward and Alice." Liz nodded and got pulled into a hug by Esme._

 _"Jasper has been waiting so long for you." Liz smiled and hugged back, her nervousness going away and being replaced with a calm happiness._

 _"We all have." Liz felt the atmosphere shift as she was pushed away from Jasper and into Edwards arms. Her neck was tilted backwards and everything seemed to slow down._

 _Liz felt a sharp pain in her neck and then she started screaming. She could feel herself being drained, her blood being taken from her._

Liz woke up with a scream, covered in sweat. This was the first dream she's had of Jasper, that ended with her being bit. Apparently, somehow, she thought Jasper was a vampire in her dreams. Or maybe she thought he was dangerous and projected him as a monsterous vampire.

"Damn dreams..." Liz flopped back down on her bed and placed a hand on her forehead. She could feel a headache comin on, a slow but painful one, and she clamped her eyes shut, hoping for relief.

"Damn dreams!" Liz pulled the covers over her head and rolled over, her stomach on the bed.

By the time Liz woke up the next morning, her alarm was blaring and her aunt was yelling at her from downstairs. Liz threw the blankets off and stared at the alarm clock. She had 20 minutes to get ready for school and get to school.

"Dammit!" Liz jumped off the bed and tore through her room, looking for anything clean to wear.

"Watch your language! Jess left! You'll have to either catch the bus or call someone else for a ride. I'm late for work!" Liz threw on a tank top, a sweater and a pair of jeans and ran down the stairs, grabbing her bag on the way out.

She stopped on the driveway and looked for the bus, hoping by chance it would be late. When she saw it turn the corner all the way down the street, Liz's shoulders slumped and she began walking down her street, her feet dragging.

"Damn bus..." Liz knew she would have to walk and she knew she would be late. She lived on the other side of town from the school. Liz frowned and began walking down the street, her feet dragging slowly. She would be late for her first class if she made it at all.

Liz stopped walking as a red mustang slowed down beside her. Liz felt her breath hitch in her throat and her mind went a mile a minute. Would she be kidnapped and raped? Raped and killed? Would this be her of day on earth?

"Someone need saving?" Liz's eyes narrowed as Jasper leaned his head out of the window, his infamous smirk on his face. Liz crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an uneasy look.

"Are you following me? You have every other class with me and now you show up on my street. You know it won't look good on you, asking a woman to get into a car with you. People will start to talk." His smirk never faltered and Liz blinked as he got out of the car and leaned against it.

"And what would they say?" Liz's face flushed and she cleared her throat.

"Never mind. That backfired on me. But seriously, how do you know where I live?" She saw his cross his arms now and Liz looked him up and down, her eyes focusing on his lower body. Shamelessly of course.

"I live out of town and this is the direction I go to school. Now do you want a ride or so you want to walks nd freeze to death?" Liz hesitated only a moment before she walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"If I end up out of town dead on the side of the road, I'm coming back to haunt you." Liz heard him laugh at her and then he turned his head and looked at her, a smile on his face, dimples on display.

"You'll haunt me? Don't worry darlin. I won't kill you. Yet. I've got plans for you." Liz gave him a half glare and buckles herself up.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She smiled when Jasper laughed and braced herself when he went speeding down the road. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and felt herself starting to get antsy.

The dream or rather nightmare she had was bothering her. she projected Jasper as a monster, which she didn't think he was. She didn't know why she dreamed that he was, she had no reason to, and even if she did, why would she project him as a monster.

Liz sighed and looked out the window, the sky grey and cloudy. She didn't like the sun most days, or she liked it with cloud coverage, but she was starting to miss it. After seeing grey skies for the last while, it would've been nice to see and feel the sun on her skin.

Liz, again, looked at Jasper and studied his features. She hadn't met him until a while ago, and yet somehow, she felt he was familiar. She felt some kind of stupid fated connection to him. She felt like she knew him without really knowing him. It made no sense to her and left her even more confused.

"We're here darlin." The vehicle was put into park and Liz looked out the window tonher right, the rest of Jasper's siblings standing beside their car. Rosalie was glaring at her while Emmett and Alice were smiling.

"Thanks Jasper. I appreciate it." Liz unbuckled herself and reached for her bag. She placed her hand on the door handle ready to make her exit, when Jasper grabbed her chin, this thumb and finger holding her in place.

"Anytime.." Liz blushed st his drawl and felt her heart poinding as Jasper leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. He kissed her so softly she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

"Thanks." Liz jumped out of the vehicle and came face to face with Rosalie. Her glare intensified and Liz shrunk down. Her shoulders sagged and she looked away, licking her lips ur of habit.

"Good morning Liz!" Alice's cheery voice did nothing to make Liz feel any safer. She was sure that if she could, Rosalie would kill her.

"Rosalie." Jasper came to her rescue as he stood in front of her, his own hardened look matching Rosalie's death glare.

"I'm going to be late. Thanks for the ride Jasper." Liz turned and escaped as quickly as possible, fear rampant in her veins. Rosalie hated her and she was sure she'd kill her before the year was up.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alright! So the story took a bit of a time jump. Not much just a week or two. Also, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to work in Bella and I think I have it figured out. Please review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Mrs. VampDiva Belikov

JJDarling67

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest

Thanks to everyone who followed:

4plywhenicry

Asphodelia

HigherAngel

Kat272001

Nettygirl

SilentReader13

Trusty Crumpet

WaterVsFireVI

himeno-san

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Kat272001

Nettygirl

Princess1233

habblez


	10. Chapter 10

Liz blushed when she saw Jasper walk in, casually with his half-smirk on his face. He smiled at her and sat down in the desk beside her. She looked over at him and licked her lips. She couldn't stop thinking of the small kiss she had gotten from him, and had only wished it was on her lips instead.

"Nice to see you again." Liz blushed and took a deep breath. She was feeling a oullntowards jasper. She felt connected to him and she had felt it for the past few weeks. It was only the last while that she really felt like she belonged with him

She couldn't explain it. Jasper just felt right. And with the amount of sex Dreams she had, she was desperate for him.

"Morning Jasper..." Liz bit her lip and focused on the class and not Jasper. She had no idea what was really going on in chemistry, but she focused on it anyway.

When class was over, Liz shot out of class like a bullet. She made it halfway to her locker when she was pulled into a closet, a hand over her mouth. She struggled against the hand and only relaxed when she heard Jasper whisper in her ear.

"Relax darlin. It's just me." Liz turned and pushed his chest, glaring st him. She had nearly had a heart attack thanks to him.

"Jasper! You scared the shit out of me!" She stepped back as he stepped towards her until she was backed into a corner of the closet, her chest touching Jasper's. Liz felt her body reacting to even the smallest touches from him.

"Sorry darlin. I couldn't help myself. It's getting harder and harder to not touch you. God I want you so bad." Liz almost moaned when she felt his hands on her hips, squeezing gently. Her sex dreams were possibly coming true.

"You want me to." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And it was true. Liz wanted him and she wanted him bad.

Liz closed her eyes when Jasper placed his hands on her cheeks and moved his thumb back and forth over her soft skin. She leaned into his touch, every moment feeling so right. She wanted this, she didn't understand it, but she wanted it.

"Jasper..." She opened her eyes just in time to see Jasper leaning in and then his soft lips were pressed to hers. She felt his lips move against hers and she felt her body come alive. She felt her body jolt and it felt like fire spread through her.

Liz pushed herself against Jasper, closing any space in between the pair. His arms wrapped around her waist, landing on her lower back. She was pushed back against the wall as his lips moved away from hers to her neck. She tilted her head to give him more room and moaned as his tongue flicked against the shell of her ear.

"Jasper..." She grabbed his shirt in her hands and closed her eyes. He was making her feel so good; too good.

"Elizabeth..." She heard him growl and he picked her up and pushed her against the wal, his body supporting her and his hands on her hips. She looked down at him, his eyes no longer honey coloured, but black as the night sky.

"You have no idea how you affect me." Liz placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him in, his lips attacking her neck and collar bone. His lips ghosted across her follar collar bone and then down to the cleavage of her shirt.

"Jasper don't tease me." She was let down and Jasper stepped away just for the door to be opened, and a familiar head poked in.

"Alice." Jasper was looking at his sister and Liz was looking at Jasper. He kept one hand on her hip and the other by his side. He looked pained, angry almost and his eyes held a dangerous look. Liz wondered if he was angry at her and when she tried to step away, his grip on her tightened and the look in his eyes grew darker.

"Hi Alice..." Liz wasn't even sure if she had formally met Alice, she had only seen her and heard of her.

"We haven't officially met yet. I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you. We're going to be the best of friends!" Liz awkwardly pat Alice's back when she gave her a hug. She looked st Jasper for help, her eyes narrowing at his smirk.

"Alice please let Elizabeth go." Liz felt the smaller girls arms leave her and she stepped back, smiling at Liz and Jasper.

"I get it. I'll leave you two alone. I'm just so excited for you!" Liz bit her lip and watched Alice hug Jasper and herself before she giggled and wandered down the hall.

"Sorry about that. She gets...excited." Liz faces Jasper, her body still electrified from their makeout session in the closet and it didn't matter what part of him she looked at, because any part of him sent her heart racing.

"That's okay..." Elizabeth blushed when Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, her hand resting on his shoulder and their chests touching. He reached out and placed s cold hand on her cheek and slowly, she counted down the hours, minutes and seconds, until his lips were on hers again.

"Breathe Elizabeth. Don't forget to breathe." He spoke softly into her ear when he pulled away and Liz shivered. His voice was like liquid gold to her and it made her so turned on, so horny, she didn't know if she could take it.

"Jasper...I don't know. I mean I don't know anything about you. I shouldn't be doing...this." Her eyes searched his face and his eyes. He smiled at her, his lips meeting her forehead.

"Let's get to know each other. Go on a date with me. Let's talk. We'll find out about each other." Liz hesitated with answering and even then, she wanted to say no. She didn't think it was a good idea.

She was about to shake her head, when a strange pulling sensation took over her body. Slowly, it was like her emotional state was shifting from apprehension to excitement. She couldn't explain what if felt like, going from apprehension to excitement in a matter of seconds.

"Sure. I'd love to." Liz finished off her acceptance of s date with a smile which felt strange to her. It felt forced but not. It felt like someone else was controlling her, but it was herself.

"I'll pick you up tonight at 7." Liz felt his hands on her waist, pulling her in again. His lips met hers softly once more before he stepped back and smiled at her.

"Until tonight darlin."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"I don't understand how you got a date with an Cullen. I mean he's not even the hottest Cullen and you still managed to get a date with him." Liz didn't know whether to be offended by Jessica or brush it off. She still hadn't known how she managed it either, but she had. And now she was trying to get dressed.

Liz sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a lace tank top and walked into the bathroom and got dressed. When she walked out she was met with a frown from Jess.

"That's what your wearing?" Liz looked down at what she was wearing. A simple tank top, a cute sweater and a pair of jeans. She didn't see anything wrong with it.

"You're going out with a Cullen. You gotta look hot. I like the premise of what you're wearing but let's spice it up a little. Sir." Liz got pushed into a sitting position on her bed as Jess left the room. She came back with a pile of clothes and tossed them at Liz.

"Red tank top to show off your great boobs, because if you got them show em. Black jacket because black is classic and goes well with everything and finally a great pair of jeans to show off a great ass. Us Stanley's and Mcfarlane's have great asses. Show it off." Jess smiled and tugged on her arms and pushed her into the bathroom.

"And we're doing your hair and makeup!" Liz rolled her eyes and got changed and once she was done, she looked in the mirror.

The clothes Jess picked out were really great. And she was right about the tank top. It was snug around Liz's breasts showing them off and when Liz turned, the jeans hugged her hips and ass.

"Let's see!" Liz opened the door for Jess's inspection. Jess looked her over and smiled widely.

"Now that's how you dress for a Cullen. Go sit down and I'll do your hair." Liz walked back to the room, her eyes on the clock. She had half an hour until Jasper was supposed to be here and she was sweating.

"let the master would her magic." Liz brushed through her hair and then let Jess go to work. She felt her tug her hair in places and she was sure she felt at lest one braid. Liz tried asking questions about what she was doing but every time she tried, Jess tugged on her hair as punishment.

"Liz! Jasper is here!" Elizbeth let out a tiny frustrated scream and stood up, just as Jessica was finishing her hair. She ran towards her closet and pulled out a pair of brown slouched boots and pulled them up her feet, the top of the boots reaching mid-calf.

"Don't forget your bag!" Liz nodded and grabbed her bag and opened the door to her room. She could hear Jasper talking to her aunt and she looked back at jess before she started making her way down the stairs.

Liz reached the bottom step and turned the corner coming into view of both Jasper and her aunt. Her aunt smiled and stopped the conversation she was having with Jasper and turned her full attention to Liz.

"I want you home by 11. No later. And be safe." Liz hugged her aunt and grabbed Jasper's outstretched hand. She hadn't quite gotten used to the cold, and knew that eventually she would have to ask about it, but for now she would forget about it.

"Bye aunt Claire!" Liz stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. She follows Jasper down the steps of the porch and to the sight of the red mustang.

"I forgot to say hello." Jasper grabbed her hips and pulled her in, making Liz giggle a little.

"Hello darlin." His southern drawl made Liz smile stupidly. He pressed his lips to hers, drawing a soft sigh from her mouth.

"Hi." Liz pulled away and smiled softly up at him. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and opened the door for her, stepping aside to let her in. Liz thanked him and got inside the car, the heat on full blast for her.

"Where are we goin?" Liz had just got her seatbelt done up and looked at Jasper. He smirked and then threw it into drive, speeding off down the street, the mustang's engine revving.

"Somewhere private."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to everyone who followed:

LadyOfSteele

Shortie87

canbarelyadult1

georgiaLOVESturtles

1211

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

KissaCullen

LadyOfSteele

Zylia Gregorvich

canbarelyadult1

georgiaLOVESturtles

hayhay196

1211


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper sat across the table from Liz, his eyes on her as she looked over the menu in her hands. His eyes raked over his form and a smirk was placed in his lips. She was like he remembered in the past, but different.

She was more outspoken and not so demure. She was more energetic and stronger in her character than he had remembered. But she looked the same.

"You're not going to eat anything?" Jasper waited until she had placed her order and the menu was gone before he wanted to have a conversation started.

"No I'm fine. You eat." He sat back and watched her. Her eyes would wander and look around the small Italian restaurant before coming to rest on him.

"You don't eat?" Jasper leaned back in his chair and looked her over, his eyes flicking over her breasts, his eyes darkening. His little fiery singer and future mate was delectable and Jasper wouldn't lie when he dreamt of taking her.

Even now, he was fighting the urge to grab her and push her on the table. He wanted nothing more than to spread her legs and shove his cock into her, filling her up. Her scent was driving him crazy and every time she moved, he got the urge to sink his teeth into her neck and mark her as his.

"You said you wanted to get to know me. What would you like to know?" Jasper saw her smile and blush.

"Let's play 20 questions. Umm...first question. Where were you born?" Texas. Same as her. Not that she remembered it.

"Texas. South born and raised. I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle in Washington." He saw her bid, her eyes wandering again.

"I was born and raised in Georgia. I have family from Texas. Galveston actually. I remember this stupid oak tree growing up. I think it was when I was growing up. Damn tree was the biggest tree I'd ever seen. I'd always get my hair caught in the low lying branches." Jasper laughed to himself. He remembered her in the pay, as she was, hair caught in the branches. There were a few times he had to rescue her.

"Galveston. I lived there for a while." Jasper was desperate for her to remember what she once was to him. He wanted her to remember their relationship, and all thy had done.

She had given herself to him, body and heart. He treasured the memory of the two of them under the tree she hates. In the middle of summer on a hot, dry day, she gave herself to him.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" He looked at her. His eyes looking her over. He wanted to pull her to him and just hold her. He never thought he'd see her again and here she was.

"I'm fine. You should eat." The food she ordered was set in front of her and she glanced at him before turning to her food.

"Do you want some? I feel bad eating when you're not." Jasper shook his head and she began eating. He watched her closely. She was human. She was his human. Her heart was beating unlike his.

She made him question whether or not he could change her and take away her humanity. He couldn't lose her a second time, and while he knew she had lots of life left, she would she and grow older and he would be 19 forever.

"Is it good?" Her anxiousness was gone and replaced with happiness and longing and some confusion. She wanted him but she didn't understand why. He could feel her longing hitting him like a ton of bricks. He wanted to react, he wanted to give her what she wanted but couldn't.

"It is. Thank you." She smiled and sat back, only eating half of what was in front of her. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"So...umm...what's your favourite colour?" Jasper smiled st her, his dimples on full display. She was trying to make small talk and get to know him.

"Red. Yours?" She cleared her throat and smiled at the waiter who took her plate. She turned her attention back to him and placed her elbows on the table with her head in her hands.

"Mine is blue." Like the ocean. Jasper knew everything about her. Or at least most of it.

"Like the ocean." The converstion continued back and forth until there was nothin left to talk about.

When she was ready to go, Jasper held out his hand for her once again and she took it. He helped put her coat back on and led her out of the restaurant. He turned away from the car, ignoring her puzzled looks.

"Jasper? Where are we going?" He kept walking with her until they were at the beach. He dropped her hand and smiled at her. She walked away from him and walked towards the ocean, stopping halfway to take her shoes off.

She kept waking, her toes digging into the sand and she only stopped when the water ran over her feet.

'She's beautiful. She's ours.' Jasper's darker, and dangerous, other half Major, was already too protective and too possessive over her. He already wanted to take her and have her. It was a constant battle for control. Jasper against the Major, both wanting to take her but in different ways.

"I love the ocean. For being raised in Georgia, I've only seen the ocean once or twice." Jasper walked to the waters edge and stood beside her, his hand brushing against hers. He could hear her heartbeat loudly in her chest.

Jasper frowned and felt conflicted once more. Her heartbeat. Heart beating. Human. Vampire. He would be 19 forever. She would age and die.

'Change her. Keep her forever.'

Jasper saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye and even though it probably wouldn't help much, he wrapped an around around her shoulders and pulled her into his boy. He felt her stand rigid, unsure of what to do. But after a few moments she relaxed into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you for brining me out, Jasper. We got to know each other fairly well and I had a lot of fun. I really enjoyed myself. I'd do it again." Jasper moved his arm from her shoulders to her waist. He placed both of them on her waist and pulled her closer, leaving an inch or two between them.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Liz learned a lot about Jasper at dinner. She learned his favourite colour was red, he hated spiders and was afraid of them. He had a motorcycle and loved riding it. She also leaned that he completely rebuilt it from junk to what it is now.

She also learned that he was in love when he was younger and she died. He didn't go into details, but rather he just said he loved her wholly and completely. He said he had 6 months with her and was planning on marrying her but she died in a fire.

Liz's heart broke for Jasper. She had no idea what it was like to lose someone she loved in something terrible like a fire.

"Jasper?" Liz stood outside of her house, Jasper standing in front of her. She bit her lip and looked him over. He had his arms crossed in front of him casually and he was looking at her with a half smirk on his face.

"Yes darlin?" She took a step towards him, following her instincts. She placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and secure.

"Thank you for bringing me out tonight. I had fun." He smiled at her and placed his hands on her cheeks. She felt the child from his hands through her skin making her shudder. She didn't give a dsmn. She just liked being here with him.

"Goodnight, darlin. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school." She got another kiss from Jasper and then she turned and walked into the house, a smile on her face.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Please review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Hanna Paul

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


	12. Chapter 12

Liz sat on her bed with her legs crossed, smiling at Jess. It was 2 in the morning and instead of sleeping, Jess was pressuring her to talking about her date. She was insistent that Liz tell about every detail possible, leaving nothing out.

"It's not just some guy, Liz! It's a Cullen! You were on a date with a Cullen!" Liz blushed and hugged a pillow to her chest. She swore she could still feel his lips on hers, and his hands on her waist pulling her in. She could feel his hardness against her body, and she wanted nothing more than to experience it.

"How was it?" Liz licked her lips and fell back on her bed, her eyes closing.

"it was one of the best nights I had in a long time." She sat up when she heard Jess giggle. She was giving her a wide smile, along with a wink.

"You had some...fun?" Liz's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She had thought a lot about it.

She would be lying if she hadn't thought of Jasper and her screwing. She had thought and dreamed of Jasper spreading her legs and screwing her until she had no voice left. His hands on her hips holding her in place, his mouth on hers.

"We did not!" Liz smacked Jess with the pillow and moved into a lying position. She covered her mouth and yawned, signalling for Jess to leave and let her sleep.

"Goodnight, Jess." Liz waited until the door was shut and then she moved onto her back. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about Jasper and their date. Thinking about Jasper and his cold hands. Thinking about Jasper and his colour changing eyes.

"What is he?" Liz sighed and rolled over to her side and stared out the window. It was Ewing again, and the sky was dark and gloomy. She really had no idea what to think.

Jasper was always cold, always. He never warmed up. His eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen before, and while she loved the colour, it was different. His eyes were the colour of honey, and then they changed to black. Pitch black.

And he never ate. She had never seen him eat once at lunch and every on the date. He watched her eat but he never did. Even at school, he would get food and pay for it but she never saw it pass his lips.

"What is he?"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

 _She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, a flirty smile on her face. As she walked he watched her hips sway, tempting him. He wanted to grab her and throw her on the bed, spread her legs and pound her. But he couldn't. He had to let her be in control for once._

 _"Sit down." Jasper sat on the edge of the bed, watching her closely. She turned around and hit the stereo, some background music coming on._

 _"Liz what are you doing?" His eyes darkened as she swayed her hips to the best of the music, her hands reaching behind her, unzipping her dress. He licked his lips when it fell, her back and ass coming into view._

 _"I'm just trying to give you a show." Jasper fought hard to keep the Major silent. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Liz had taken her bra off and held it on a single finger, the lacy material swinging back and forth._

 _"Damnit Liz." She giggled and bent down, her ass sticking out. Her hands ran down her ass, hooking into the lace panties and she drug them down her legs. She stepped out of them and threw them behind her._

 _"Patience Jasper..." He fought hard against the urge to take her and fuck her. He had to wait._

 _Slowly, Liz turned around, her hands covering her breasts and nipples. Jasper growled at her, feeling his cock stand at attention, hard and ready for her._

 _"Don't you hide yourself from me. Ever." His voice was deeper and his drawl more prominent. The Major was winning this fight. He saw her throw him a cheeky smile and a wink before she dropped her hands, her breasts on full display._

 _"Now why would I hide myself?" He sat back his eyes takin over her body. She walked towards him, nothing on but a pair of high heels._

 _"I want to please you as much as you please me." His legs were spread and she placed herself on his lap, her smooth skin rubbing against jeans. Jasper growled low and placed his hands on her hips, careful not to hurt her._

 _"I'm going to fuck you so hard, little bunny. You will be under me and writhing." She giggled and reached in between her legs, her hands fiddling with his belt._

 _"I hope that's a promise." Her fingers rubbed against his crotch and he groaned. His lips foundbher neck and he began to suck and lick her collarbone, feeling satisfied when she moaned his name._

 _"Stop Jasper. I'm supposed to please you." He continued to kiss her neck, ignoring her pleas to stop._

 _"Kee going." Liz undid his belt and started on the button of his jeans and then his fly. She pulled his jeans down with his help, and when she saw his cock in his boxers, she licked her lips._

 _"Just what I was looking for." Jasper hissed when her soft, warm hands wrapped around his cock. She pumped him a few times and then placed her lips on the head of his cock._

 _She looked up at him, smirking. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue against his head. Jasper's hand rescued out and grabbed her hair, tugging on it gently. If she kept this up, major would take control._

 _"You like this?" Jasper fought hard against the Major. But the moment her lips wrapped around his cold, hard cock, the battle was over. Major was in full control._

 _"Hello darlin." Liz pushed her head down on his cock, her tongue flicking against his shaft. She had only managed to suck him twice before she was pulled off and lanced on the bed, the Major above her._

 _"You fucking tease..." Liz giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back into him. Her breasts and nipples pushing into his chest and her legs rubbing against his hard cock._

 _"Hello Major." Major pushed her down on the bed and spread her legs. He moved up her body and pressed his cock to her core. He would push his cock into her and then pull out, teasing her._

 _"Major...please..."_

Jasper gripped his cock in one hand and supported himself against the wall in the other. The shower was running as a noise blocker for his grunts and groans. He had pictured himself fucking Liz, he could see it.

"Fuck.." He groaned and worked his hand up and down his cock, the image of Liz on her knees sucking him off, making him increase his speed.

He pictured her on a bed, underneath him as he fucked her, body shaking as she came over and over again all over his cock. And after she came, he'd flip over on into her stomach and take her from behind.

"Fuck.." Jasper hissed lowly. He was almost there. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He pictured Liz once more laying beside him after he was done screwing her. Her eyes were on him and she had a satisfied smile on her face. She leaned up and gave him a kiss, whispering how much she loved him.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Shorter chapter but hope you like it! Please review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

lovekakashiobito

JJDarling67

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Teghan-Potter1370

hrodenhaver

Thanks to everyone who followed:

gabbysmiles

Aniles

SlayerBunny


	13. Chapter 13

Liz rest her head in her hand and felt her eyes closing slowly. She had a long night thinking about Jasper, and what he potentially may be, and got barely any sleep. She woke up this morning with a pounding headache and dark circles under her eyes.

"Morning sleepy beauty." Liz jumped and her snapped back. She looked around with wide eyes and her gaze stopped on Emmett.

"Go to hell." Liz mumbled under her breath. She was not in the mood for any of his damn jokes and she was definitely not in the mood for his pestering.

"What's wrong with you, little bunny?" Liz frowned at him. She told him to go to hell and he still had a grin on his face.

"Don't call me little bunny." Liz grit her teeth and turned away from him.

"You're right. Only Jasper is allowed to call you little bunny." Liz was a miserable grump when she was tired. And today she was exhausted. Liz crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed when Emmett mussed her hair and let out a booming laugh.

"Don't be so mad little bunny." Emmett reached out and ruffled her hair, making it fall out of her messy bun and into her face. Once he was done assaulting her, Liz blew the hair out of her face and looked at Emmett, carefully and closely.

Emmett was big and bulky. His arms were bigger than her leg and his chest and shoulders were broad. He had dark hair, almost black, and his eyes were the same honey colour as Jasper's. But his eyes held no desire or lust; only friendliness and curiosity.

Liz looked him up and down and shot her hand out, touching his skin. It was nice cold like Jasper's, and Liz retracted her hand when Emmett's smile disappeared. He frowned at her, almost as if he was on guard.

"What are you doing Liz?" She pulled her hand back to her body. Cold like Jasper. Eyes like Jasper. Unbelievably attractive. Like Jasper.

"What the hell are you?"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Liz stood opposite of Jasper. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, her eyes pointed at the ground or at the lookout they were parked at. She had refused to look at Jasper the whole time they were driving and she knew it was bothering him.

"Look at me." Liz kept her eyes off of Jasper. She couldn't look at him. If she did she may forget why she wanted to talk to him in private. Her resolve may completely break looking at the handsome man in front of her.

"Elizabeth, please." Slowly, she turned her head and stared at him. Her blue eyes met his honey coloured eyes. His eyes were guarded. For one of the first times since she had met him, Jasper had put up a wall that he did not want her to break.

"What the hell is going on Jasper? I deserve to know! You never eat anything, ever. In the months that I've known you, and in case you've forgotten, it's been 8 months since schools started. Not once have I seen you eat. Anything. And your eyes change colour. The colour of honey to pitch black. That's not normal. And your skin? Ice fucking cold. Explain that." Liz kept her arms crossed over her chest.

She saw Jasper look her over. He was watching her, just watching. Slowly, he walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders and then on both of her cheeks. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her and then he was gone.

"Jasper?" Liz looked around, unsure of what really just happened.

"Jasper?!" Liz blinked and felt tears prick her eyes. He left her here?

"Darlin, I have something to tell you." Liz screamed and jumped when she felt and heard Jasper behind her. She turned her head and saw him looking at her, an unreadable set of emotions in his honey coloured eyes.

"You're not human. I've figured that much out. You look human though..." She closed her eyes and took a step towards Jasper. He wasn't human but she still felt so safe with him.

"I used to be. There's...there's a lot humans don't know and shouldn't know. We...I...am a vampire. That's why I'm so cold, that's why I don't eat, and that's why my eyes change colours." Liz felt her eyes narrow and she took a step away from him.

Her hands went to her neck and she kept walking backwards until she hit the fence post of the lookout. She lowered her hands and held them in a cross in front of her body.

"Why are you doing darlin?" Liz felt angry when Jasper started laughing st her. She couldn't believe this guy.

"You'll suck my blood. You can't come near crossed right?" Again, Jasper laughed and took a step towards her. He held out his hand and Liz, despite her best judgment took it. She gasped when she was pulled to Jasper in a blink of an eye.

"I won't suck your blood because I drink from animals. I am not afraid of crosses and I can go near them. Vampires aren't like what you read in novels, Liz. We can't burn in he sunlight. We do sparkle though. To kill a vampire you tear them apart and set them on fire." Liz felt her head spinning and if it weren't for Jasper holding her, she would've collapsed.

"I don't...all your family are vampires?" Jasper nodded and Liz bit her lip, hard.

"We call ourselves vegetarian because we only drink from animals. We don't drink from humans." Liz didn't know what to think. She believed him as crazy as that seemed to her. She believed him and she wasn't afraid of him.

"So you're a vampire. Now what?" She felt his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him.

"There's a lot more I have to explain but this has been enough for one day. How about we go get you something to eat? I can hear your stomach growling." Liz flushed but nodded her head anyway. She let out a little scream when Jasper placed an arm under knees and one around her back.

He lifted her up and held her to his chest. He looked down at her with a smirk and then walked back over to the car, opening the door with one hand.

"I can walk Jasper." Nonetheless, Jasper set her down in the car and buckled her up, his hands brushing against her breasts.

"Gives me an excuse to touch your ass." Liz blushed and rolled her eyes and Jasper shut the door.

"You don't need an excuse." Liz mumbled under her breath, almost knowing Jasper could hear her.

"Let's get the little human some food."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

So Liz now knows he's a vampire. And she's surprisingly cool with it. Oh and soon, within the next few chapters, Twilight(with Bella) will start! Please review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

silentmayhem

TheFireInherEyes

Guest

PrettyMusic

Thanks to everyone who followed this:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

SlayerBunny

BunnyFooFoo15

K00KY-KAYLA

Leafpool16985

NyxLoon

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Teghan-Potter1370

hrodenhaver

BunnyFooFoo15

Leafpool16985

NyxLoon

silentmayhem


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper sat beside Liz, his eyes searching her face; studying it. She was focused on trying to decide what she wanted to eat, and judging from the shift in her emotions every few seconds, she was having a hard time.

He smiled at her and concentrated hard, controlling her emotions, shifting them from confused to elated and then to desire. He knew once she found out what he could do she would be pissed, but until then, he would have fun with his little bunny.

"Something wrong, Liz?" She looked up at him, her eyes widened slightly. She bit her lip and Jasper's keen sense of smell picked up on her desire. She was becoming wet between her legs.

"N-nothing. I'm deciding what I want to eat." Jasper smirked. He had stopped controlling her emotions, and let her take control again. Still, desire and craving was rampant. She was still desiring him, even without his intervention.

"Have you decided?" His eyes darkened when her eyes raked over what she could senof him. Without knowing it, she was turning him on and making him want her. Now. With every little quirk she had, every little movement she made, it turned him on. He wanted her.

"Umm...yeah probably chicken Parmesan." Jasper nodded and waited for her to order it, and once she had, he smirked to himself.

The table they were sitting at was small, and it offered enough room for him to touch her freely, without causing a scene.

"Jasper?" He reached out and placed his hand on her knee and slowly his thumb circled her kneecap. He could hear her heart racing, her blood pumping through her veins. Jasper closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to calm down.

"Yes darlin?" His drawl was getting thicker and more pronounced every moment he caught the scent of her and her wetness.

"We don't have to stay here. We can go. I don't want you to be bored watching me eat." Jasper wouldn't be bored. He leaned in and moved his hand up her leg more. She looked at him and glanced down where his hand would be.

"I won't be bored darlin. I have something to occupy my time." Liz blushed and Jasper almost expected her to move his hand, instead, she moved her chair closer to him.

"If you're sure..." Jasper continued his hands movements, now to the inside of her thigh. Slowly he would move his hand up, and then he would massage her soft skin.

"Oh I'm sure." She was getting more worked up the closer Jasper got to her mound. Her breathing was getting heavier, her heart was beating fast and he could smell her arousal. Stronger than ever, and it made his mouth water.

"Enjoy your food." Jasper didn't stop his hand from moving. He just looked at her as she slowly managed to get food on her spoon.

He waited until she had chewed and swallowed befor he ran his thumb over her lacy underwear, pressing against her clit. He heard her gasp and jerk forward, her legs clamping around his hand.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him, but he never moved his hand. Jasper just smiled at her, his cock hardening in his jeans by the sounds of her.

"Relax. Keep eating." Jasper waited until she had continued eating, her eyes never leaving him, which he liked. He grabbed her clit in his forefinger and thumb, squeezing gently.

"Jasper I swear to God..." He licked his lips, his darkening she may be protesting, but her legs had spread and she jerked her hips closer to him

"I just want to have some fun." He moved her underwear to the side and ran a finger down the lips of her mound. He loved the sounds she made when he touched her, it made him hungry to take her; claim her.

"Yeah well not here." Jasper pulled his hand away, the smirk on his face never leaving.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, never breaking contact with his lips. He moved his lips from hers to her neck and started to kiss up and down the soft skin, nipping lightly.

"Jasper..." Liz moaned and reach down to her shirt and began tugging it up her body. She was too clothed and she needed a change.

Liz lifted her shirt off and tossed it beside the bed. She reached down once more and started to unbutton her jeans, when his cold hands stopped her.

"No. Let me do it." She removed her hands and placed them by her sides and watched Jasper. He unbuttoned her jeans, and he started to pull them down her thighs. He kissed her skin as it was exposed and Liz had to bite her lip to stop a moan.

"You're beautiful, Liz." She felt the rough material down by her calves and then it was gone. She opened her eyes and made eye contact with Jasper, her blue eyes meeting his honey coloured eyes. He placed light kisses on her skin, starting with her calves and working up to her thighs.

"Are you sure?" He had asked a few times, wanting to be 100% sure she wanted this. Liz found it very sweet that he asked so much and she appreciated it.

"Yes. I want this more than anything." Liz pushed herself up on her arms. Jasper had hooked his fingers in her lacy underwear and had pulled them down her thighs, stopping at her ankles.

He looked up at her and then spread her legs, his head meeting the inside of her thighs. Liz was unprepared for him to kiss the inside of her thigh, and even more unprepared for him to start kissing her mound.

Liz squeaked and jerked, causing Jasper to lift his head and give her a smile. He reached up and placed an arm across her waist, holding her down.

"Quiet darlin. We still have a lot left to do and you don't wanna lose your voice yet." Liz blushed and nodded her head. Jasper went back to her mound.

He flicked his tongue against her clit, smirking when she tried to hide her moan. She was so responsive to all his touches, even the smallest ones.

"Jasper..." Jasper continued to play with her clit, flicking his tongue against the nub, and then pulling it into his mouth, sucking on it. He only stopped when he felt her tense up, almost reaching her orgasm.

"Not yet." He pulled away from her and licked his lips, enjoying the way she tasted on him. He made eye contact with her and reached down to his hard cock and pumped himself a few times.

"God you're big." Liz heard him laugh under his breath. She reached out for him and got her wish. He placed his body on hers, his hard cock poking her inner thigh. Jasper placed his mouth on hers and gave her a deep, lust filled kiss.

Slowly, he pushed his cock into her, her walls stretching to fit him. Liz couldn't help the low moan that came from her lips. Jasper had only started and he was already making her go crazy.

"Jasper...you're so big." She was watching him and he was watching her. When he saw she was okay, he pushed himself into her, fully filling her up. He thrust a few times before he pulled out and thrust in again.

Over and over, he pulled out and pushed himself in, Liz's hips jerking against his. Her back arched and she gripped the sheets with her hands as he fucked her.

"Oh fuck!" Liz grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, her lips meeting his desperately. She needed him. All of him.

"I've wanted this for so long." Jasper pulled out of her and flipped her over, her ass on full display.

He ran his hand over her ass cheeks, the soft skin calling to him. He placed his body on hers, being careful not to hurt her as he entered her again. He pushed himself in fully, the tip of his cock going as far into her as possible.

"Enjoying yourself darlin?" He was met with a loud moan. He started to thrust again, his cock enjoying the feeling of her tight, wet walls.

"Jasper, I'm so close." He grunted in response. He was close to. He picked up the pace of his thrusts. Each thrust of his hips brought another moan from her. Each time he kissed the back of her neck, she would shudder in response. She was pleased. So pleased.

"Fuck!" Jasper growled and thrust his hips once more. He came in her just as she came. She moaned one last time and fell back on the bed. Jasper ran his hand down her back and waited a few moments before he pulled out.

Liz rolled over and looked at Jasper. He looked down, and she was breathing heavily, exhaustion slowly coming over her.

"You okay, darlin?" She nodded and licked her lips, closing her eyes momentarily. She was wore out now and he looked fine.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay with you." His cold arms wrapped around her and Liz sighed. They felt nice now. She was too hot and he comforted her.

"Goodnight darlin." She felt a kiss on her forehead and Liz leaned into Jasper, her head resting on her chest.

She breathed in and out, dreaming of a day when she maybe might not have to.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

They slept together! New chapter! I'm having trouble seeing some of the stats for the story, so if I miss anyone then I'm sorry.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Mrs. VampDiva Belikov

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to the followers:

BunnyFooFoo15

K00KY-KAYLA

Leafpool16985

NyxLoon

Regin

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

NyxLoon

silentmayhem

Giotto21

Yukiko17


	15. Chapter 15

Liz rolled over with little difficulty and stretched out, her hands and feet reaching out, and still not touching the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes briefly, the sun shining in through the window, and she closed them just as quickly.

She had no trouble remembering her night last night, Jasper made sure of that. She was sure that she'd never forget this night, or how good Jasper made her feel.

"Jasper..." Liz opened her eyes again and sat up slowly, pulling the blankets and sheets up to her chest. She didn't hear him or see him in the room, and she wasn't sure where he could or would be.

"I should get dressed." Liz stood and gathered her clothes from the floor and walked to the bathroom attached to his room. She set her clothes down on the sink and looked in the mirror, examining herself.

Her hair was a mess, long strands crossed and tangled and a few pieces sticking up. She had bags under her eyes, large dark bags, and her eyes looked tired. Liz's gaze fell to her neck. She had a few little bruises on her neck, either from hickeys or him biting.

"Damn Jasper..." Liz glanced at her phone and looked away, only to glance back. Her eyes widened and she started throwing her clothes on.

"Dammit. Aunt Claire will kill me!" Liz hissed and shoved her phone into the pocket of her jeans and ripped the bathroom door open. She glanced quickly at the bed and then left the room, looking both ways trying to find the exit.

"Dammit..." Liz turned to the left and walked down the hall, greatful wwhen she found stairs.

Slowly Liz descended the stairs. One hand was on the rail and the other was tugging at her clothes, nervously. She had never been in the Cullen house until now, and now that she was, she felt very underdressed. She felt like a slob compared to the fine furnishings in the house.

"Quiet." Liz could hear voices coming from what she assumed was the kitchen and she stopped on the last stair, unsure if she should go over there or not.

"The human is awake." Liz licked her lips and stepped aside for Rosalie. She walked past her, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her.

Liz knew Rosalie didn't like her, and she was sure that Jasper telling her about them didn't help. Still, Liz made an effort and gave her a smile.

"Unwanted." Liz's smile dropped and her hands fell to her sweater. She gave it a tug and looked away from Rosalie. Rosalie was still glaring at her, but she was at lest walking away.

"My little bunny friend!" Liz felt her shoulders tense. Emmett. She turned her head and looked at him, her eyes narrowing at the brick house's frame.

"I told you. Don't. Call. Me. That." Her hands clenched by her sides. She was in a house full of vampires and she was mouthing off. What an idiot.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you. Morning, Liz. Are you hungry? We could make you something?" Liz felt like her head was spinning. Too many vampires, too many people saying hello.

"No I'm fine. I was actually about to go. I'm very late and my aunt will kill me. Do you have a phone I could borrow? I was going to call a cab." Alice ignored Liz and instead placed her hand on her wrist and began dragging her to the kitchen. Liz resisted, but Alice won.

"You don't need to call a cab. And you don't need to rush. Your aunt won't kill you. You should eat though. Your stomach has been growling for the past while." Liz blushed and placed a hand on her stomach, self consciously. She had forgotten about the superior hearing.

"Its really okay.." Liz's voice trailed off as she entered the kitchen. She recognized Emmett and Rosalie, and she had seen Edward a few times but these other two were strangers. But judging from their age, not that they looked much older than the others, they must be Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello..." Liz waved awkwardly. She really must look like a slob. These people, or vampires, were all incredibly beautiful people and all impeccably dressed. And here Liz was in jeans, a tank top and a sweater.

"You must be Liz. I'm Esme. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Liz was pulled into a tight hug, and she hugged back, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the embrace.

"You've heears a lot about me?" Esme pulled away but didn't say anything, she simple smiled.

"Hello Elizabeth. I'm Carlisle." Liz blinked and shook his hand, and then frowned st the silence. Everyone but Rosalie was smiling at her. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, feeling a little like she was about to get axed.

"We won't kill you." Liz glanced at Edward confused. He was smirking at her, like he was trying to stop a laugh.

"I'm sorry?" Liz's attention was once again pulled back to Esme.

"We don't normally have food around because we don't eat, but Alice insisted we get some. Would you like us to make you something?" Liz touched her stomach again as it growled and she bit her lip.

"I don't want to be an annoyance." She could hear a scoff from behind her and she didn't have to turn to know who it came from.

"I've been dying to use the kitchen since we moved in. You'd give me an excuse to use it." Liz sighed and sat on one of the bar stools by the island and nodded.

"Sure. If you'd like. Anything is fine. I'm not picky." She couldn't help but smile when Esme smiled. She was such a nice and warm person, like a motherly type. Liz was really going to like her.

"Jasper is out hunting if you were wondering. Apparently you made him hungry from your...fun." Liz felt her face flush and she covered her face with her hands and groaned. Emmett was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy he's getting laid, but who knew a little human had such a loud voice." Liz thought she would die from embrassment. She didn't know they were home. She didn't see anyone or hear anyone and she thought they were all gone somewhere.

"Emmett, don't tease her." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, nearly falling off the stool. Emmett let out a kid, booming laugh and sat beside her.

"Scare like a bunny. Little bunny." He reached out and pinched her cheeks. Liz's eyes narrowed and she tried to push him unsuccessfully. Emmett laughed again, and ruffled her hair.

"You're a funny little human." Liz rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She turned her head back towards the kitchen, watching Esme.

"Morning darling." It felt like Liz's body came alive to Jasper's voice. She sat up straight and a blush began to creep its way up her neck to her cheeks. She felt his cold hands on her hips and his lips met her cheek.

"Did you sleep okay?" Liz nodded and turned her head slightly, making eye contact with Jasper. She smiled at him, and he at her. They had a small moment until the blonde who hated her, interrupted.

"Well while that's a very sweet moment, let's not forget that she knows about us." Jasper's grip tightened on her hips and he stepped closer, his body almost shielding her from Rosalie's glare.

"You can't tell anyone, Liz. No one." Liz peeked over Jasper's frame and smiled at Alice. She wouldn't tell a soul. No one would believe her anyway.

"I won't. I promise." That did nothing to calm Rosalie down. And Liz felt her heart beat race when Rosalie walked a little closer to her.

"That real nice. A promise from a human. You don't understand the danger you put us in. All of us. Especially Jasper.." Liz felt herself shrinking in her seat, suddenly terrified of the beautiful blonde.

"You're scaring her Rosalie. Stop it. Now." It was Jasper that spokenup, but he didn't sound like himself. His voice sounded deeper and his drawl more pronounced. When she looked back at him, his eyes were a darker shade, and he had a more dangerous look on his face.

"Yes let's all ignore the danger." Liz felt Jasper's arms leave her hips. They were now on both sides of hers, his body shielding her from Rosalie as much as possible. Jasper growled at her under his breath, almost too low for Liz to hear it.

"Everyone calm down." Liz could feel Jasper's body still rigid, still on edge, despite Carlisle's demand.

"Emmett take Rosalie for a hunt." In a flash, both Emmett and Rosalie were gone, leaving only 5 vampires. Liz licked her lips and looked from Carlisle to Esme and then finally to Jasper.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise. No one would believe me anyway." She had 4 sets of eyes on her. She had never been more nervous before.

"We know."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

This will probably be the second to last chapter before Twilight begins! Please review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Guest

Guest

Thanks to everyone who followed:

Starrzz495


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper ran his hand up and down her arm, enjoying the little sounds she would make in her sleep. She was, again, wore out and had fell asleep quite quickly after they had finished. She had placed her head on his chest, enjoying the cooler temperature and she fell asleep like that.

Jasper placed a kiss to her forehead, cautious not to wake her up. She turned to face him, her face pressed into his chest, her hair falling over her shoulders. Jasper brushed her hair from her shoulders and placed his hand on her waist. She didn't mind his cold skin. She found it very comforting.

"O Polly, O Polly, It's for your sake alone, I've left my old father, My country and my home. I've left my old mother, To weep and to mourn, I am a Rebel soldier, And far from my home." Jasper pulled her closer and sung into her ear. The songs of the south from when he was a soldier. They stayed in his memory, as fresh and clear as if he had heard them only yesterday.

"It's grape shot and musket, And the cannons lumber loud, There's many a mangled body, The blanket for their shroud: There's many a mangled body, Left on e fields alone, I am a Rebel soldier, And far from my home." Jasper pressed his lips to her skin and left them there. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

He missed her. For over 150 years he wished she was here. He wished she was by his side and now she was here. But she was alive. He was doomed to stay 20 forever. He would never age. And Elizabeth wouldn't let .

"I'll build me a castle on the mountain, On some green mountain high, Where I can see Polly, As she is passing by: Where I can see Polly, And help her to mourn, I am a Rebel soldier, And far from my home." Jasper finished singing by placing a kiss to her lips and then he pulled away.

He left her sleeping there and he got dressed, looking over her sleeping form before he left the room, closing the door as softly as possible behind him.

She was leaving for the summer. He had just found her and she was leaving.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Part 2

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

August 29th

Liz tapped her knee anxiously and looked out the window, again. She coulsnr wait to touch down and get off this god awful plane. She was sick of being stuck in this stupid seat with an asshole to her right and an asshole child behind her.

"Kick my seat one more time and I swear to God I will come back there and throw you out the window." She turned and glared at the little shit behind her.

She didn't mind kids, she liked kids even, but this was no child. This thing, was the work of the devil. A little shit who liked to kick the back of her seat while his parents laughed and smiled. They thought it was so cute but Liz was at her wits end.

The little kid stared at her with wide eyes and then looked at his parents. The parents were still smiling at their devil child, almost proud.

"Do it. See if I'm joking. I will throw you off this damn plane." The kid slowly lowered his foot and then turned to his parents. His eyes watered and then he started wailing.

"You are such a rude woman. Making a little boy cry." Liz grit her teeth. This little shit was getting confirmed by his parents and when he was being hugged, he turned to her and smirked.

"You little shit..." Liz mumbled and turned back around. She was over this flight. She was done. She wanted off this damn plane. Now.

"What a bitch." Liz looked at the asshole beside her and gave him the middle finger. The asshole started laughing, she didn't know if it was at her, or at the kid behind her, but Liz was still annoyed.

"Don't have to be so hostile." Liz turned her head and looked at the asshole, her eyes wandered his frame.

He was tall, almost as tall as Jasper, and he had tan skin, dark hair and dark eyes. He had a smile that would charm almost any woman. He was an attractive guy, but not Liz's type.

Japser was Liz's type. Cold, pale skin, honey coloured eyes. Tall, handsome, and well built. He was the only man she wanted to see right now. And be with.

"Screw you. You didn't have your seat kicked for the last 3 hours and you didn't have to sit by an asshole." She gave him a pointed look. He laughed and ran his fingers through his slightly long, black hair.

"Yeah I got the pleasure of sitting next to a beautiful woman who can't stand the sight of me." Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

1 hour to go. 1 hour until she saw Jasper.

"You're going to ignore me again?" Liz glanced at the guy and then scoffed.

This asshole sitting next to her thought he was so charming. He thought he could sweet talk her into having a little fun. And she knew this because he told her. He told her that's why he was flirting with her.

"You gonna stop being a pig?" The guy didn't say anything, he just grinned.

"I like you. Let me introduce myself." Liz felt her patience with this guy starting to wear out.

"I'm Paul." Liz saw his outstretched hand and she put her hand in his. He shook her hand and dropped it, but didn't drop the 'charming' smile from his face.

"Liz." She fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist and bit her lip. She didn't just miss Jasper, she missed everyone.

She missed Alice and her overly excited nature. She was always smiling and bouncing from place to place, the amount of energy she had was shocking to Liz. She didn't know how she could always have so much energy. Even for a vampire.

She missed Emmett. God she missed the brick house. She missed him giving her a her time and calling her bunny, or short stack. She missed him picking her up and tossing her around like she weighed nothing.

She even missed Rosalie. Even though Rosalie wanted nothing to do with her. She still rather liked the pretty blonde. Her confidence was something Liz wished she had.

"Now I can put a name to the pretty face." Liz took a slow and deep breath. Despite hearing Emmett in her head, telling her to punch this guy, she knew it would be frowned upon on the plane.

"You keep trying to flirt with me and I keep telling you. I am not available. I have someone." Jasper. She longed for him. She missed him so much.

"And I keep telling you that I'd be a much better guy for you." The arrogant smirk Liz had grown to hate was back on his face.

"I don't like you." Liz looked up and saw the fasten-your-seatbelt light and felt relieved. They were starting to descend for touchdown.

"I like you. Pretty face and an attitude." Liz couldn't help herself. She had enough. She bawled uo her fist and with as much strength as possible, she reached out and punished the guys right shoulder.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! I skipped everything that would've happened in Gerogia. It would've been boring to write and read. But on the plus side, we're now in Twilight territory! Yay!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

JJDarling67

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Caffeinated Fashionista

Deanna9874

Raminta948

Try2Username

missrevenge98

Thanks to everyone who followed:

Caffeinated Fashionista

Starrzz495

mymy15

stephaniejeanlovestoread

Deanna9874

Raminta948

Try2Username

slaneville0615


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper saw her before she saw him. She was tugging her luggage behind her, focusing on the signs above her, rather than what was in front of her. Jasper smiled and started walking towards her. He stopped and felt her emotions, trying to decipher hers from the others in the crowd.

Liz was feeling anxious, excited and...desire? Jasper stepped behind her as she passed him, not looking his way. He reached out and placed his cold hand on her wrist, making her jump and scream.

"Relax darlin." It took a moment for her to registers who's voice it was. She was in shock and when she turned, her face lit up.

"Jasper!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly. God he missed her. He missed everything about her.

"Missed you." He pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent.

"I missed you too." He pulled away slightly and placed his hands on her face and leaned in. He pressed his lips to hers in desperation. It had felt like t had been too long since he had seen her; since he had touched her.

"Jasper..." He heard her moan as he pressed a kiss to her neck and then when her hands were on his chest, pushing him away, he stepped back.

"I missed you too, but this is a public place. We can't be having sex in public." Jasper's eeyws darkened at the mention of sex. He wanted nothing more right now that to take her somewhere and fuck her. He missed her moans. He missed the way she would cling to him, asking for more.

"Ready?" He grabbed her luggage from her and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, his lips lingering for a moment.

Jasper was worried for a while that maybe, somehow, she wouldn't come bck. He worried that maybe he would lose her again. The whole summer, despite Alice telling him otherwise, he worried about her and for her.

"I'm so excited to see everyone!" Jasper smiled at her and grabbed her hand, his cold thumb rubbing against the back of her hand. He held her hand with enough pressure to let her know he wouldn't let her go, but not enough to hurt her.

"They're excited to see you too." Jasper smiled and walked with her out to his car and he opened the door for her, getting a good look of her ass.

"Yeah I see you missed other parts of me too." Jasper smirked and bent down and gave her a quick kiss and then loaded her luggage.

"Of course I missed all of you darlin. This summer wasn't the same without you." Liz rolled her eyes and buckled up. She could feel Jasper's eyes on her and when she turned her head, she saw his eyes darkening.

"Uh uh." Liz stuck her tongue out at Jasper. He didn't say anything, but smiled at her and leaned over. He gave her a kiss and placed one hand on her cheek.

"You have no idea what you mean to me."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Liz got out of the car and stood in front of the Cullen house. It was just as lovely and welcoming as she remembered and Liz was so glad she was back.

"You coming in?" She nodded and walked up the stairs with Jasper. Her things would stay in his car until she went back to her aunts house. But she wanted to say hi and see everyone first.

Everyone but Rosalie.

"The human is back." Liz gave Rosalie a smile despite the glare she was giving her.

"Hello sunshine. I missed you." Liz felt nervous around Rosalie. She was sure that some day Rosalie would burn her at the stake.

"Look who it is! Little bunny is back!" Liz screamed and clung to Emmett when he picked her up. He spun her around and Liz closed her eyes tightly. If he kept this up she would get sick.

"Emmett put her down." Liz was placed back on the ground. She placed a hand on her forehead to stop the world from spinning.

"Right. Hands off the human. I get it." Liz turned her gaze towards Emmett and despite feeling nauseous now, she gave him a smile.

"You brick house. I'm breakable." Liz squeaked and hid behind Jasper as Emmett reached out to grab her. She didn't need to be spun again.

"Hide behind your vampire. Scared little bunny." She could hear Jasper laughing at her, his head turned and his eyes on her.

Liz rolled her eyes and gave Emmett the middle finger, her hand reaching around Jasper's body. She really did miss Emmett and his constant pestering.

"I'm not a scared bunny!" Liz stepped on her tippy toes and tried desperately to look over Jasper's shoulder, but her eyes barely grazed his shoulder.

Liz stepped around Jasper's frame. She leaned into him as his arm wrapped around her waist and she rest her head against his chest. She felt his grip tighten on her, giving her a feeling of safety and security.

"You're back! I'm so glad you're back!" Liz heard Alice before she saw her. She didn't know which direction she came from, but she prepared herself for a hug.

"How was Georgia?" Liz jumped when Alice appeared in front of her almost instantly. She gave her a small smile and hugged her back when the pixie like woman hugged her.

"You look like you got a tan." Liz did spend a lot of time in the sun, mostly because she didn't really have anything else to do. She didn't want to spend all her time shopping and she didn't really have many friends back in Gerogia.

"I did I guess." Liz looked at Alice, and then her eyes wandered to Rosalie.

Rosalie was still glaring at her from across the room. She was tucked under Emmett's arm, butbher eyes were focused on Liz. Liz didn't understand why Rosalie hated her so much. She didn't do anything to offend her, or she hoped she hadn't.

"Can we cook you something?" Liz shook her head and stepped away from Jasper.

"I actually should go. I only wanted to stop by and say hi. My aunt is expecting me." Alice frowned at her and then perked up again a minute later.

"School starts on Monday! I'm so excited!" Liz faked her excitement for school. She just wanted to be done school and be out travelling. All she wanted to do was see the world.

That and be able to leave her parents place for good.

"Well I really do have to go." Liz looked down at the phone that was buzzing in her hand. Her aunt was calling. Liz hit the accept button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hi aunt Claire. Yes I'll be home soon. No im not lost. My luggage took longer to find. Georgia was okay. Yes I promise I will be home in a half hour. No. I'm not with Jasper." Lies. It was all lies.

"By aunt Claire." Liz hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She looked at Jasper and smiled briefly and then started making her way to the door.

"Your aunt doesn't like me." It was a question but a statement. Liz nodded and sighed.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, it's just that she doesn't know you. And she doesn't really like how much time I spend with you. She says I need to spend more time with Jess. But Jess is so boring." Liz frowned and pulled on her shoes.

"Bye everyone!" She didn't have to speak loudly to know they heard her. She opened the door once saying goodbye, and walked down the steps.

"You don't care." Liz stopped once she got to his car and leaned against the red door. Jasper stood in front of her with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"I don't give a dsmn if she doesn't like you. I wouldn't give a damn if the Queen of England didn't like you. I like you. I more than like you." Liz didn't say the 3 words she desperately wanted to. She was afraid of rejection. But she did say them in a way.

"You're beautiful, Liz. I missed you." She reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

Her lips met his, first as a soft kiss, and then it for more heated. Jasper placed his hands on her hips and squeezed gently, his lips leaving hers and tracing her neck. He ground his hips into hers, his cock trapped in his jeans, looking for release.

"I missed you...Jasper..." She moaned when his hand traced up her shirt and to the edge of her bra. His fingers danced against the lacy material, teasing her nipples.

"I can't wait to hear you scream my name again. Later though. You need to get home." He pulled away from her and removed his hand from her shirt. Liz whined in protest and reached out for him again.

"In the car. Or I'll spa know you." Liz blinked and debated whether or not to risk it. She didn't think being spanked by Jasper would be a bad thing. She'd rather enjoy it. But he was right. She did have to go.

"I still expect a spanking, Mr. Hale." He growled low under his breath and fought against Major. He wanted out. He wanted her. Now.

"You'll get it, darlin."

-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter! I wasn't feeling good these last few days and then I had to take care of a sick baby 😞 But here we are!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

josiebtillotson

shallmullen

goddessgrl101

lamomepiaf04

BellaCullen1884

Thanks to the followers:

LunaJadeNyx

josiebtillotson

lost in golden eyes

shallmullen

goddessgrl101


	18. Chapter 18

Liz stood beside Jess in the school parking lot, talking to Angela. The first day back of a new year, and Liz was already annoyed. She had gotten her schedule in the mail and after talking to Jasper and Emmett, she learned she had half her classes with Jasper and half her classes with Emmett. But she had all her classes with Rosalie.

"There's a new girl." Liz looked at Eric, curiously. How he knew there was a new girl surprised her. She swore he liked gossip more than the girls in the school.

"Apparently she's from Arizona." Liz tuned out their conversation and her eyes wandered to where the Cullen's usually park. They weren't here yet and Liz was almost relieved she didn't need to see Rosalie. She wasn't looking forward to having to spend her day with the bitchy blonde.

"Nice truck." Liz followed Mike's eyes and saw a pretty brunette with brown eyes and pale skin walking away from an old red truck. She was walking towards the school, her eyes flicking towards the group before she turned away and kept walking.

"I like your truck! Really!" Liz yelled after her and then glared at Mike. He was laughing, until she gave him a glare.

"Real nice. Make fun of her truck. Asshole." Liz pushed passed him, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from her cousin. Her mission was to find the new girl and apologize and maybe show her around.

"Hey! You!" Liz ran into the building and find the new girl. She stopped in front of her and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey I'm Liz. You're new right? What's your name?" The new girl looked awakened with this attention on her, but nonetheless, she gave a small smile.

"I'm Bella Swan." Liz smiled and stepped beside her.

"Do you need help finding your way around?" Liz saw Bella frown, but she was sure it wasn't her, just her shyness.

"Sure." Liz looked down into her hand and saw a piece of white paper in her hands.

"Can I see your schedule?" Liz looked it over when it was handed to her, and frowned. She had biology with Bella, and Jasper, and then she also had math and PE. PE she shared with Emmett.

"We have biology and PE together. I have biology, social, PE then lunch, then its English and chemistry. Oh and history." Liz handed Bella her schedule back and walked with her down the hall.

Halfway to Bio, Eric had come and talked to Bella, but Liz wasn't paying attention. Her eyes wandered down the hall to the sight of one of the Cullen's. It wasn't Rose or Emmett or even Jasper. It was Edward. And his eyes were on Bella.

Liz recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look Jasper had when he was 'hungry'. She wondered if he hadn't hunted lately or maybe there was just a little too many humans around.

"Liz?" She turned back to Bella and apologized.

"Sorry. This is our biology class." She walked in and took her seat, waiting for Jasper to arrive. She bit her lip and made a note to ask Jasper about the way Edward was looking at Bella.

"Morning darlin." Liz ignored Jasper and instead looked at Bella, taking her seat. Edward strolled in not too far behind her and took the only empty seat beside her.

"Darlin? Liz?" She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she jumped and turned to Jasper. He was looking at her with a look of concern.

"Sorry. Morning Jasper." He placed his lips against her cheek lightly and then sat beside her. Liz smiled and pulled out her biology textbook and her binder and then looked at Jasper. He was watching her with an interested look on his face and he was almost zoned out. Liz giggled and looked around before leaning in and giving him a kiss to the lips.

"That's a way to start a morning." Liz smiled and turned to the front of the class as the teacher started to speak.

"It's an introduction class. Meaning we're not doing much." Liz turned back to Jasper and grinned. She had just see him the day before and yet we still missed him.

"Wanna play tic tac toe?" She ignored the look he gave her and pulled a piece of paper out of her binder.

"Come on Jasper, it's an introductory class. It's not like there will be anything important."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Jasper got half way through the day without thinking of the problem he had. It was only when he saw Alice outside the cafeteria that he was reminded of his dilemma. Alice didn't have to say anything to him, all she had to do was look at him and Jasper knew he was in trouble with the small brunette.

"You haven't told her. Jasper she needs to know! Edward said she's had questions!" Jasper knew he had to tell her.

But what would he tell her first? Would he tell her about the past they shared during the civil war? Was he supposed to tell her that when she was 17 and he was 16 they would've gotten married? Was he supposed to tell her that he loved her and missed her for over 150 years?

And then there was all the vampire explanations he promised her. He promised he would tell her more about him being a vampire and he never did. He hoped she had forgotten but she didn't. She just didn't bring it up.

"It's a complicated situation, Alice." Jasper felt her frustration. She rolled her eyes and reached out and gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"She has questions you should answer!" Jasper ignored her and followed Rosalie and Emmett into the cafeteria. His eyes wandered to where Liz was sitting.

The new girl, Bella was also sitting there, and Jessica Stanley was telling her all about them. Jasper turned away and walked to their table in the far back corner. He sat down and his eyes met Liz's.

"The tall one, that's Emmett and the pretty blonde one, that Rosalie. They're together. like together together." Jasper couldn't stop the amused smirk from forming in his face. Liz was sitting at the table rolling her eyes at her cousin, annoyance written all over her face.

"And the one that always looks like he's in pain is Jasper and the little one is Alice." Jasper knew he always looked like he was in pain. He was having a harder time with blood than his 'siblings'. Espexially around Liz. Every time he's near her, especially when they fuck, he wants her blood. It calls to him and makes him almost go crazy.

"Are Alice and Jasper together?" Jasper watched Bella's eyes wander back over to their table.

"No. Liz and Jasper are together." He felt very proud of that. Liz and him together. He loved the sound of that.

"They're all freaks." If only mike knew what they were. He wouldn't be calling them freaks; he'd be too scared to.

"They are not freaks, Mike. They're good people." A scoff was heard from the table.

"You'd think so. You're screwing one of them." Jasper felt a growl in his throat. He glared at Mike from across the cafeteria and clenched his hands by his fists.

Jasper and Major, major especially, was not happy with how he was talking to her. He didn't like how he was talking about their relationship. It was none of his dsmn business.

"Mike!" Jasper kept a close eye on him. Angela had smacked his shoulder and gave him a dirty look but what would Liz do?

"Well it's tue!" Liz stood from her table and grabbed her tray. She threw out her almost untouched food and when she walked back to the table, she glared at Mike.

"They aren't freaks. Theyre good people. And it doesn't matter if we're together or not. I'd still defend them. And if I hear you talking bad about them again Mike, I'll shove your head back up your ass where it belongs." Pride. All Jasper felt was pride.

Liz began to walk away from the table and over to theirs. She pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was right. Little bunny has some sharp teeth."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

New chapter! Still fairly sick and I'm fairly tired so I'll just do a short blurb.

MuiL0VR: to answer one of your questions, Rose hates her but doesn't hate her. She knows that either Liz will have to be changed to stay the same age as Jasper to be with Jasper, or she will stay human and Jasper will lose her eventually. She doesn't want her to be changed because she wants her to keep her humanity, but she also doesn't want Jasper to lose someone he's been waiting so long for

Thanks to the reviewers:

JJDarling67

MuiL0VR

Thanks to the followers:

BookwormStrawberry

DorkySoul

dance-love-happiness

maddy2u2000

PrincessLinaMarie

Suoh Mikaze

TalonNight

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

BellaCullen1884

maddy2u2000


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper pushed Liz back on the bed and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. The other hand snaked it's way up her shirt to her right breast and squeezed. She moaned underneath him, her back arching. She bit her lip and looked at him desperately.

"Please Jasper..." He ignored her pleas and kept teasing her. His hand squeezed her breast again, his palm rubbing against her hard nipple.

"I'm in control darlin. No protesting." He pressed his lips to her lips, his tongue grazing her bottom lip, demanding her to open her mouth.

"Jasper..." He growled low in his throat, sending a message for her to keep still. Liz moaned once more as Jasper's fingers pinched and pulled her nipple.

"You're so responsive." Jasper's eyes darkened as her knee rubbed against his crotch, teasing his already hardened cock. Jasper was about to let Major free and Liz would be in for it.

"Just don't tease!" Jasper kissed her again and removed his hand from her shirt. He ripped it in one quick motion and pulled away, looking at her.

Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly with each breath and Jasper licked his lips, ready to taste her soft flesh. He bent his head and placed kisses along her bra line, nipping her skin every so often, working his way up and down both breasts. He could feel wave after wave of desire hit him and without trying to stop it, Major was free.

"I'm going to fuck you, darlin. You're going to have no voice after I'm done with you." His accent was thicker, his drawl more pronounced.

Liz noticed the different in him, but instead of being afraid, she teased him. She pushed herself up as much as she could and looked him straight in the eye. She pulled her knee up to rub against his crotch and as he was watching her, she pulled her hands free. She placed one hand on her breasts and the other was working its way down her body until it came to her clit.

She stared at him the entire time as she grabbed her clit and pinched. She moaned his name and pushed a finger inside herself.

"Stop." He pulled her finger out and placed it against his lips and kissed the tip before pulling it into his mouth and tasting her.

"Jasper..." He growled and pulled her bra off and flipped her onto her stomach, his hands running down her back, sending shivers down her spine. He began nipping at her bare shoulders, working his way down her back.

"Not a sound, darlin. Or I'll punish you." He whispered in her ear and smirked. He liked playing these little games with her.

"Yes sir." He pushed himself up to his knees and undid his belt and then pulled his jeans off and tossed them behind him.

He placed his body back on hers and ground his hard cock into her folds, not entering her, but letting her know he was ready.

"Have you been a good girl?" He growled low into her ear and placed his hand on her ass cheek and have it a squeeze.

"You known I have." Major ground his hips into her, his cock pressing against the lips over her mound, rubbing against the wetness.

"You have." He placed a hand on the back of her neck and grabbed her hair as he entered her. He may have been more controlling and more dominant but he still would not hurt her.

"Shit you're big." Major smirked and thrust in, completely filling her, his length enveloped in her tight body. He let her get adjusted to her and once she was settled, he pulled out and pushed back in, his cock stretching her lips.

"You're so wet, darlin." He grunted when she lifted her ass and hips, his dock going even further, his balls now touching her clit.

"Oh god!" Major continued to fuck his mate, his singer, enjoying the little sounds she would make as he entered her over and over. He pulled out and flipped her over onto her back and placed his body back over hers. He supported his weight and gave her a quick chaste kiss before slamming into her.

"Oh god! Jasper!" He bent down and nipped at her neck. His thrusts increasing witty every scream and moan. He could tell she was close and just as she was about to release, he reached down and grabbed her clit, punching it.

"Cum for me darlin." He revelled in the pleasure he was giving her and when she threw her head back against the bed and came, so did he.

He waited a minute before he pulled out and lay beside her, his eyes wandering her frame. She closed her eyes and her chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate. He reached out and pulled her to his body, her arms wrapping around his waist and her leg intertwining with his. She placed her head on his chest, and licked her lips.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock." Jasper froze and stared at her. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing had evened out. She was sleeping. Jasper heard her clearly but he couldn't believe it. She had said Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper had never told her his name in the past. He never told her of his past. He didn't tell her what time he was from, or what he did in the past; all he told her is where he lived.

Jasper felt a flicker of hope that maybe, somehow, Liz would remember their past. A flicker of hope...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Liz smiled at Bella when she got out of her red rusty truck, and waved from across the parking lot. She was already halfway up the stairs when she saw the pretty brunette, and then decided to wait for her.

"Morning Bella!" Bella looked less than pleased to be here, and Liz wouldn't blame her. Bella was from Arizona, the land of desert and cactuses. Forks was everything opposite of Arizona.

"Morning Liz." Liz smiled once again and hooked her arm through Bella's and walked down the halls, her mood very chipper today.

"I saw you talking to Edward." Liz stopped suddenly when Bella stopped and she jerked a little. Bella was at her locker and Liz unhooked her arm and leaned against the locker beside hers.

"Yeah...about that...do I smell?" Liz gave Bella an incredulous look and leaned in anyway and took a whiff. Strawberries. That's all Liz could smell.

"You smell like strawberries. Which is actually quite pleasant. Some of the girls around here bathe in perfume. That many chemicals aren't good for their brains if you know what I mean." Liz smiled when Bella laughed at her little joke, and Liz felt like that was a victory.

Liz really quite liked Bella. She thought she was a nice, quiet and shy girl, but very pleasant. She enjoyed her company, and her not being a bitch like most of the girls in their grade was a plus. Liz was so over the bitchyness.

"So bio...we have to do some slides with onions. Or so I've heard. Jess had he class yesterday. She hated it. But that was mostly because someone else was partnered with Mike and not her." Liz could tell from the look on Bella's face that maybe she was talking too much. Liz made the motions of a zipper and drug it across her lips, signifying her silence.

"She really likes Mike. He seems like an ok guy." Liz nodded and stepped in line with Bella, hooking her arm through hers again.

"Yeah he is. A little creepy though. At least he stares a lot. I think he likes you." Liz briefly caught the eye of Jasper and blushed when he gave her a smirk and a wink.

"Mike? Not my type." Liz could tell he wasn't. Mike was the type of guy Jessica went for and vice versa. Bella seemed like she was deeper than that; she seemed like she had an old soul.

"Hey I was wondering if you were busy later? There's this small little cafe in downtown Forks that opened not too long ago, and they have the best and biggest cinnamon buns around. They are so good!" Liz looked Bella over. Hesitation was clearly expressed in her eyes, but after a few moments, she nodded.

"Great! After school?" Bella again nodded and walked to her seat, waiting for Edward.

"Morning darlin." Liz smiled and leaned against Jasper. Her head rest on his chest briefly and he bent down and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning Jasper." Liz looked at him once more and stepped away and went to their seats. She looked back over at Jasper and frowned.

There were still so many things she needed to ask him about being a vampire. She just didn't know how.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sorry for the long wait! This cold/flu I have is kicking the shit out of me! But new chapter!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Rainy-Round

Thanks to the followers:

EmeraldDragio

LostSarah

TalonNight

indigobabi

CSIBlondie

Jordan Lynn 7

Rainy-Round

lexi-tomlinson-styles5

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

CohanLove0106

EmeraldDragio

lexi-tomlinson-styles5


End file.
